MIMPI!
by Seadanya Aja
Summary: Masa-masa naruto sekolah dan mimpi nya bersama temannya
1. Chapter 1

**MIMPI!**

 **Author: Rhind Newbie**

 **Disclaimer: massashi kishimoto & ichie ishibumi** **ishibumi**

 **Rating: G  
**

 **Pair:**

 **Warning! Author baru, maaf kalau banyak typo Dll.**

 **Chapter 1**

Disebuah tempat yang kelihatannya seperti kamar terdapat seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap menikmati mimpi indahnya, namun itu tidak bertahan lama karena

 **Krriingg!**

 **Krriingg!**

Terdengar suara jam weker yang berbunyi karena di set tepat jam 05:00 pagi, Clik! Terdengar suara si pemuda mematikan wekernya.

Sekarang mari kita lihat perawakan tokoh kita, rambut berwarna kuning lurus meskipun terlihat acak-acakan karena baru bangun tidur juga ada beberapa poni depan yang sudah melewati matanya (lihat gambar ichimaru gin di bleach) juga rambut samping yang sudah melewati kuping hampir mencapai leher, kulit berwarna putih, wajah yang cukup tampan (wajah minato).

Terlihat sipemuda berdiri merengangkan otot-otot tubuh nya yang kaku lalu membuka matanya, sekarang terlihat mata biru seindah langit tanpa awan meskipun tersimpan emosi yang author tidak ketahui, nama tokoh kita ini akira naruto.

"Jam 05:00 pagi, waktunya olahraga.", ucapnya dengan melirik weker yang sudah dimatikannya.

Setelah 1 jam berolah raga juga ditambah keliling komplek kuoh akhirnya ia kembali kerumah tepat jam 06:00, dengan melirik jam dia bergumam

"Sisa 1jam sebelum masuk sekolah", sambil mengambil handuk berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya

Keluar dari kamar dengan memakai sekolah kuoh di-Tunggu! Kuoh? Ya kuoh! Sekolah khusus wanita yang sekarang menjadi campuran denga rasio 8:2 dengan jumlah laki-laki yang sedikit,. Ngomong" naruto adalah murid pindahan dari tokyo ia berada di kelas 12C, apartemen nya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya jika berjalan kaki hanya memakan waktu 15menit saja.

Kini naruto berada dimeja makan, memakan ramen instan denga diam, biasanya ada ibunya yag memasak, ia dan ayahnya cuma menunggu sambil bercanda, namun... Momen seperti itu mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi sebab 2 bulan lalu ayah dan ibunya bercerai entah appa penyebabnya oh ya! Ayahnya bernama namikaze minato, seorang pengusaha perusahaan keluarga bernama NAMIKAZE CORP (fisik nya mirip di anime) lalu ibunya, adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal di jepang (fisik mirip di anime),.

Naruto kabur dari rumah yang diberikan ayah dan ibunya di tokyo setelah 1 bulan perceraian mereka, biasanya orang tua nya datang 2 hari sekali untuk melihat keaadanya.

Lalu kenapa ia mengubah marga nya? Itu karena ia trauma dengan marga itu, marga yg ia gunakan ketika ia masih hidup dengan orang tua nya ketika ia masih memiliki masa" indah dihidupnya, lalu tujuannya kabur? Mungkin untuk memulai hidup mandiri, apartemennya saja hasil gaji yang ia terima sebagai pelayan di ichiraku ramen, lalu apa gaji menjadi pelayan besar? Sampai" ia bisa membeli apartemen., jawabannya TIDAK! ia juga seorang admin yang memiliki blog yang mana penghasilan nya dari google adsense cukup membiayai kehidupan sehari".

Setelah selesai makan ia mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolahnya.

...

Di tokyo , disebuah ruangan kantor terdapat seorang laki" yg cukup tampan a.k.a namikaze minato ayah naruto sedang berbicara di telpon dengan seseorang

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan anakku?" tanya minato ke salah seorang polisi yang mencari jejak anaknya

"Maaf namikaze-san, sejauh ini kami belum dapat melacaknya" jawab polisi di telpon

"Begitu ya..." lirih minato sambil melihat kearah foto naruto yang berada diantara ia dan kushina mantan istrinya

"Aku mohon, cari anakku bagaimanapun caranya berapapun biayanya asalkan anakku ditemukan", lanjut minato dengan mohon

"Tidak ada biaya namikaze-san, kami akan berusaha semampu kami, anda tinggal berdoa kepada kami-sama saja. Oh ya nanti kami hubungi anda jika ada perkembangan, sekian namikaze-san", ujar polisi di telpon sambil mematikan telpon nya

"Naruto.." bisik minato dengan mata kosong

...

Disebuah tempat konser didalam panggung, nampak seorang wanita berambut merah tengah termenung memikirkan anaknya, ya ia adalah kushina ibu naruto

"Shina-san...

"Ushina-san...

"Kushina- san!"

Eh- kushina tersadar dari lamunanya ketika seorang asisten nya memanggilnay

"Ku tidak apa" kushina?", tanya mirae, asisten sekaligus sahabatnya dengan khawatir

"Ahaha~ aku tidak apa" mirae, oh ya apa konsernya sudah siap?", jawab kushina sambil menggalih pembicaraan

"Ah benar! Aku harus menggurusi beberapa hal terlebih dahulu jaa~ kushina", seru mirae lalu pergi meninggalkan kushina, memang jadi asisiten itu kerjaannya banyak

"Naruto..." lirih kushina menyendu memikirkan anaknya yang entah dimana kini berada

"Kau dimana nak..."lirihnya denga airmata mengalir dipipi nya.

...

Sekarang terlihat naruto berada digerbang sekolah kuoh, sekolah yang mengadopsi gaya pertengahan eropa

"Yo! Naruto!", seru seorang pemuda berambut ala kapten tsubasa (mirip dianime) kepadanya

"Oh issei", balas naruto kepada teman pertamanya di sma kuoh ini, nama lengkapnga hyudo issei berasal dari keluarga sederhana.

Mereka berdua berjalan beringingan memasuki sesekali murid perempuan melirim kearah mereka berdua, ah.. Lebih tepatnya ke arah naruto

" huh kau naruto, baru 1 minggu saja sudah banyak wanita tertarik kepadamu, kalau begini impianku menjadi raja harem kandaslah sudah T_T", renggut issei sebal karena impiannya jadi raja harem mungkin takkan pernah tercapai,

Naruto yang mendengar hanya meneteskan keringat dari keningnya yg lalu ia hapus dengan tangan kanan sembil berkata

"Kau ini issei, apa tidak ada impian lain selain impian konyol itu? Haa!"

"A-pa kau bilang? IMPIAN KONYOL!". teriak issei dengan sangat kuat bahkan naruto langsung menutup kedua telingganya, murid" disekitar mereka langsung menggalihkan kearah mereka berdua

"Ma-maaf, hehe", ucap isse setelah mengetahui suasana sekitar

"Tapi,... Aku memiliki satu impian lain, yaitu menjadi seorang drummer yang hebat hahaha" ,issei berkata dengan semangat sambil menggepalkan tanggannya

'Drummer ya..' batin naruto mendengar impian dari sang sahabat.

Lalu mereka mengobrol ringan sampai tidak sadar suda didepan kelas

"Selamat pagi semua", ucap naruto dan issei bersamaan

"Pagi" balas para murid

Lalu mereka dudul berdampingan, Kriet! Datangnya tensai-sensei guru kimia mereka

" baiklah anak" buka buku kalian halaman,96", perintah si sensei., prose belajar menggajar pun dimulai

...

Tidak terasa sekolah sudah usai, tepat jam 15:01 naruto dan issei berjalan sambil menikmati udara sore hari

"Aku pulang dulu ya naruto", ucap issei sambil berbolok kearah kanan entah blok apa namanya

" ya issei", balas naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

Naruto tidak langsung pulang melainkan singgah di kedai ramen lalu memasukinya

"Naruto-kun!", seru ayame (mirip di anime)

"Yo kak ayame!", balas naruto

"Maaf baru datang, sekolah baru bubar", ungkap naruto tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"A-ah! Tidak apa" naruto-kun", balas ayame dengan sedikit merona+gagap melihat senyuman naruto.

Memang ayame memiliki perasaan kepada naruto, umur mereka juga tidak beda jauh naruto 18 dan ayame 20

"Huh! Lainkali panggil aku ayame saja naruto-kun", sunggut ayame kesal

"Huh... Baiklah A.Y.A.M.E.C.H.A.N", balas naruto sambil mengeja nama ayame, ayame yang mendengar namanya dipanggil chan pun semakin merona

"Ekhem! Ekhem!, kalau pacaran jangan disini", ungkap teuchi ayah ayame yang datang entah dari mana. Ayame makin merona mendengar penuturan ayahnya

"Lebih baik kalian berdua layani para pelanggan disana!", perintah teuchi

"Siap paman!", ucap naruto semangat lalu melayani beberapa pelanggan yang mulai ramai karena memang disini tempat ramen paling enak se kuoh, begitupun ayame yg mulai melayani pelanggan juga.

Beginilah kehidupan baru naruto dikuoh.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Note: smua chara adalah manusia, nga ada supranatural  
**

 **Yoo! Author newbie nih. Maaf jika typo dimana-mana.**

 **Tidak janji update** **cepat**

 **Newbie log out.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**MIMPI!**

 **Author: Rhind Newbie**

 **Disclaimer: massashi kishimoto & ichie ishibumi**

 **Rating: G**

 **Pair:**

 **WARNING! Author newbie, banyal typo Dll.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pagi hari yang indah burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu, dijalanan kuoh terdapat dua orang pemuda yang memakai blazer sekolah kuoh sedang berangkat sekolah**

 **"Ne naruto, kau kan populer dimata siswi kuoh, kenapa kau tidak melirik salah satu diantara mereka?",tanya issei kearah naruto yang berada disampingnya, naruto tidak menjawab ia asik menikmati permen lollipop nya**

 **"Hmmm",terdengar issei bergumam sambil mengelus dagunya ala profesor dengan melirik naruto**

 **"HHAA!",seru issei kencang dengan telunjuknya diwajah naruto, naruto yang ditunjuk seperti itu memandangi issei dengan tatapan bertanya**

 **"J-JA-JANGAN-JANGAN KAU HOMO!",teriak issei keras bahkan menggundang perhatian orang-orang disekitar mereka**

 **"Uhuk! Uhuk!",naruto langsung tersedak lollipopnya mendengar penuturan issei., nah sekarang terdengar bisik-bisik dari ibu-ibu disekitar mereka**

 **"Sssttt... Ganteng-ganteng kok homo?"**

 **"Iieee! Jangan dekati dia, dianya homo"**

 **"Sayang homo, hahh~"**

 **"Ssttt..." dan bla bla bla**

 **Karena bisik-bisik yang semakin banyak naruto langsung berlari sambil menyeret issei.**

 **Dduakk!**

 **"Aaddawww!", pekik issei setelah dijitak naruto, mereka berdua telah berada dijalan yang agak sepi, dengan mata melotot ia menunjuk naruto**

 **"K-KAU INGIN MEMBUAT OTAKKU KORSLET APA HA!",teriak issei karena dijitak naruto**

 **"Hahh... Kau ini issei, kau tidak dengar ya bisik ibu-ibu tadi karena ucapanmu?",ujar naruto kearah issei yang masih menggosok kepalanya karena jitakan naruto sambil berjalan tenang**

 **"Gara-gara kau aku dikira homo,hahh..", ucap naruto sambil menghela nafas**

 **"Hehe..",issei hanya bisa tertawa hambar**

 **"Tapi aku penasaran kenapa kau tidak tertarik dengan para siswi dikuoh naruto, apa alasannya?",lanjut issei sambil bertanya kearah naruto., dalam pikirannya issei menerka apa yang akan diaucapkan naruto** _"aku adalah biseksual issei"_ **atau** _"aku seorang seme issei hahaha" sambil tertawa kearah issei_ **atau lebih parah jika** _"aku adalah seorang uke ahh~ issei-kun",ucap naruto sambil mendesah kearah issei._ **Memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir membuat issei merinding sambil memegangi tengkuknya**

 **"Kau yakin ingin mengetahui alasanku?",tanya balik naruto, dengan cepat issei mengganguk**

 **"Karena..." ucapan naruto digantung membuat issei penasaran**

 **"Karena..." ucapannya digantung lagi semakin penasaran issei dibuatnya**

 **"Karena..." oh oke, sekarang issei sudah mati penasaran**

 **"KAU! JIKA UCAPANMU KAU GANTUNG TERUS MAKA TIDAK ADA HABISNYA NARUTO!",teriak issei dengan esmosi-eh maksudnya emosi yang meluap-luap**

 **"Ehehe...Ekhem!", tertawa hambar lalu berdehem naruto melanjutkan**

 **"Karena..itu.. Alasanku karena wanita itu..", ucapnnya digantung lagi membuat issei penasaran kembali**

 **"M.E R.E.P.O.T.K.A.N",ucap naruto dengan dieja sambil meningalkan issei dibelakangnya.**

 **Karena otak mesum issei yang masih korslet dan lama memproses kata-kata naruto, barulah ia menyadari jika ia sedang dikerjai naruto**

 **"SIALAN KAU NARUTO!", teriak issei sambil mengejar naruto yang sudah agak jauh darinya.**

 **...**

 **Dikelas, naruto dan teman-temannya sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan kin-sensei, tengah konsenya para murid belajar tiba-tiba sreet! Pintu kelas terbuka, perhatian mereka semua teralihkan kearah pintu., nampak seorang pemuda lumayan tampan berkulit pucat, mata berwarna hitam dan rambut hitam dengan gaya mirip rambut naruto tengah tersenyum**

 **"Maaf sensei menggangu pelajarannya",ucap sang pemuda lalu membungkuk**

 **"Saya disuruh kepsek untuk berada dikelas ini"lanjutnya**

 **"Ekhem!" sang sensei berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian para siswa**

 **"Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu pemuda-san", perintah kin-sensei**

 **"Hai!"**

 **"Perkenalkan nama saya sai, shimura sai biasa dipanggil sai pindahan dari salah satu sekolah ditokyo, mohon kerjasamanya semua",ujar sai tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badan**

 **'Sopan' itulah yang terlintas dipikiran merek semua, ditambah wajahnya yang tampan membuatnya memiliki kharisma tersendiri dimata siswi**

 **"Bailah sai, kau duduk dibangku kosong dibelakang akira naruto, naruto angkat tanganmu",ucap sensei, lalu sai berjalan menuju seorang pria yang dipanggil senseinya naruto**

 **"Perkenalkan namaku na-ekhem akira naruto, panggil saja naruto",ucap naruto dengan berjabat tangan dengan sai setelah ia duduk**

 **'Huufft.. Hampir keceplosan'batin naruto karena hampir menyebut marga aslinya**

 **"Dan aku hyudo issei, panggil saja issei",ucap issei yang berada disamping naruto lalu menjabat tangan sai**

 **"Oh ya panggil saja aku sai naruto-san issei-san",ucap sai**

 **"Naruto bisakah kau meminjamkan buku paket mu ke sai, mengingat ia tidak memiliki buku paket karena murid baru"ucap sensei ke naruto, lalu naruto mengantar bukunya ke sai**

 **"Ini sai" ucap naruto tersenyum**

 **"Terima kasih naruto-san",balas sai**

 **"Haha.. Tidak apa-apa kitakan teman sekarang", ujar naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya**

 **'Teman ya..' batin sai lalu tersenyum**

 **...**

 **SKIP TIME**

 **Pelajaran telah usai murid-murid berhamburan keluar gerbang sekolah, terlihat tiga pemuda berjalan bersama**

 **"Apa kau tinggal didaerah ini juga sai?", tanya naruto memulai pembicaraan**

 **"Ah ya, aku nanti berbelok di blok sebelah kiri itu",ucal sai sambil menunjuk sebuah persimpang kekiri**

 **"Boleh kami kerumahmu sai?, itung-itung kalau ada tugas dari sensei kami tau dimana rumahmu",ujar issei kepada sai**

 **"Tentu saja issei-san",ucap sai tersenyum**

 **...**

 **Setelah perjalanan dilewati dengan obrolan ringan, akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah rumah yang cukup besar namun tradisioanal**

 **"Nah issei-san dan naruto-san, inilah rumahku lebih tepatnya rumah kakekku",ucap lalu membawa kedua sahabat barunya masuk kedalam.,terlihat didalam seorang pria tua berambut hitam dengan mata hitam, dan juga kulit sedikit putih tengah menggambar sesuatu**

 **"Kakek aku pulang",ucap sai tersenyum, kakekknya lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat kearah nya**

 **"Oh ya, yang berambut kuning ini namanya akira naruto dan yang satunya lagi hyudo issei",lanjut sai mengenalkan mereka berdua ke kakekknya**

 **"Dan ini kakekku ,danzo shimura",ucap sai memperkenalkan kakekknya**

 **"Salam kenal ji-san", ucap naruto dan issei bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badan**

 **"Ah sama-sama issei-kun, naruto-kun",balas danzo sambil tersenyum (fisiknya mirip di anime tanpa perban).**

 **Lalu mereka mengobrol diselingi canda tawa sambil menyesap teh yang sudah dibuat oleh sai tadi**

 **"Ne sai, kalau boleh tau dimana orang tuamu?",tanya issei, mendengar pertanyaaan issei sai diam sejenak lalu melihat issei**

 **"Orang tuaku... Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat aku berumur 10 tahun", jawab sai sambil tersenyum walaupun ada kesedihan disana., yah orang tua sai meninggal karena kecelakaan beruntun saat hendak pulang ke tokyo sehabis dari kuoh mengunjungi kakeknya danzo, hanya ia yang selamat ayahnya meninggal ditempat sedangkan ibunya meninggal saat dilarikan kerumah sakit, sekarang sai berusia 18 tahun, sudah 8 tahun kejadian itu ia selalu tinggal bersama kakeknya, ia bertekad untuk membahagiakan kakeknya karena kakeknya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya sekarang.**

 **"A-ah, maaf sai telah menanyakan hal seperti itu",ujar issei merasa bersalah kepada sai**

 **"Tidak apa-apa, itu adalah masa lalu kita tinggal menjalani apa yang terjadi dari masa sekarang",jawab sai tersenyum, naruto tampaknya terkejut mendengar jika orang tua sai sudah tiada,. Jika sai ditinggalkan orang tuanya karena meninggal, berbanding dengan naruto justru ia yang meninggalkan orang tuanya dengan cara kabur karena perceraian orang tuanya ck, sungguh salah kau naruto.**

 **...**

 **Naruto dan issei tengah berjalan pulang kerumah mereka sehabis dari rumah sai tadi**

 **"Ne issei..", panggil naruto, mendengar naruto memanggilnya issei langsug menoleh ke naruto**

 **"Apa aku boleh mengikutimu? Mengingat aku belum tau dimana rumahmu", ujar naruto**

 **"Tentu saja.",balas issei**

 **Setelah beberapa menit datang lah mereka didepan rumah sederhana berwarna cat putih, terlihat ada dua orang disana yang laki-laki sedang membaca koran dibangku depan rumahnya sedangkan perempuan sedang memotong rumput dihalaman rumahnya**

 **"Aku pulang ayah ibu", ucap issei kearah dua sosok itu yang ternyata orang tuanyatuanya**

 **"Oh ya naruto, mereka orang tuaku dan ayah ibu, ini akira naruto", ucap issei mengenalkan ayah ibunya kenaruto begitupun sebaliknya**

 **"Salam kenal paman dan bibi",ucap naruto sambil membungkuk**

 **"Nah issei contohlah naruto, sudah tampan sopan pula, tidak seperti kau sudah jelek mesum pula", ucap ibu issei sambil memuji naruto dan menyindir issei, hm ayah issei juga mengganguk setuju**

 **"Benar issei contohlah naruto", timpal ayah issei**

 **"Huhh.. Sakitnya hatiku", ujar issei sambil memgangi dada kirinya berakting layaknya seseorang yang putus cinta**

 **"Hahaha..", mereka ber empat pun saling tertawa**

 **"Oh ya aku pamit pulang dulu ya", ucap naruto**

 **"Ya naruto", ucap issei**

 **"Hati-hati dijalan naruto",tambah ibu issei dan dibalas anggukan oleh naruto.**

 **Dijalan pulang ke apartemennya naruto tersenyum melihat keakraban keluarga issei sepertinya dulu, tapi sekarang... Senyumnya berganti menjadi senyum sedih**

 **'Apa kabar kalian ayah..ibu..",batin naruto sambil melihat kelangit biru yang mulai tertutupi awan**

 **...**

 **Disebuah cafe bertuliskan LEVIA'TAN CAFE terdapat seorang pria berambut kuning dengan jambang panjang, mata berwarna biru, dan memakai jas hitam yang dibagian dada bertuliskan namikaze minato., ia minato tengah duduk sambil menunggu seseorang dengan sesekali menyesap cappuccino yang ia pesan tadi**

 **KRING!**

 **KRING!**

 **bunyi bell yang sengaja dipasang disisi pintu guna mengetahui jika ada seseorang masuk**

 **Terlihatlah seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang, berkulit putih memakai pakaian dress berwarna merah senada dengan rambutnya,**

 **Ia melangkahkan kakinya hingga duduk dibangku yang ada didepan minato, untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara keadaan cafe juga agak sepi entah apa penyebabnya karena biasa nya cafe ini sangat ramai yang memiliki cabang dimana-mana**

 **"Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?",tanya siwanita dengan agak sedikit tidak bersahabat**

 **"Langsung saja, apa kau tau dimana naruto kushina?",tanya minato setelah diam beberapa saat kepada sang wanita bernama kushina, ya mereka orang tua naruto**

 **"Tidak, jika aku tau pun aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kepadamu minato",jawab ketus kushina, minato hanya menghela nafas melihat sifat kushina**

 **"Huh.. Kemana anak itu",tanya minato entah kepada siapa**

 **"Jika saja kau tidak selingkuh mungkin ini tidak akan jadi seperti ini",ucap minato sambik menatap kushina dengan datar**

 **"Selingkuh? Bukannya kau yang selingkuh!",balas balik kushina, kini minato mengerinyitkan keningnya karena bingung**

 **"Maksudmu?",tanya minato**

 **"Bukannya kau selingkuh dengan pegawaimu? Aku melihatnya sendiri ketika kau membawanya yang tengah tertidur dipunggungmu bahkan sampai kau menggantarnya kerumahnya aku melihatnya",ujar kushina sambil mengalihkan pandangan**

 **"Hahahaha.." minato justru tertawa mendengar penuturan kushina**

 **"Hey bodoh! Apa yang kau tertawakan hah!", ucap kushina marah sambil menunjuk minato**

 **"Haha.. Waktu itu aku menemukan seorang wanita mabuk yang terus mengoceh karena putus cinta, setelah aku lihat ia adalah nohara, pegawai kantorku, karena tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi dicafe itu makanya aku menggantarnya pulang, lagian juga aku mengetahui alamat rumahnya",ungkap minato sambil tertawa**

 **"Lalu, bukanya kau yang selingkuh dengan seorang artis pendatang baru, kalau tidak salah namanya obi, dia satu label denganmu kan?",lanjut minato setelah menghentikan tawanya**

 **"Huhh... Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan perempuan!",sangah kushina**

 **"Ha? Perempuan?",tanya minato**

 **"Ya obi itu nama aslinya obira suke, cewek tomboy, suka pakai jeans cowo, pakai kaos cowo, bahkan rambutnya ia potong pendek",jelas kushina ke minato**

 **Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam mendengar penuturan masing-masing hingga**

 **"HAHAHAHA...", tawa mereka berdua pecah, barulah mereka berdua sadari jika ini semua hanya kesalah pahaman INGAT! KESALAH PAHAMAN!**

 **setelah semuanya jelas mereka berdua keluar dari cafe,**

 **"Kushina, apa kau bawa mobil?",tanya minato**

 **"Mobilku kempes ban, jadi aku naik taxi kesini",ucap kushina, keadaan yang semula tidak baik berubah dalam sekejap**

 **"Ikut aku", kata minato**

 **Jalanan kota tokyo sangat padat meskipun tidak macet**

 **"Jadi, sekarang kita pulang kerumah itu?",tanya minato sambil mengemudi mobilnya**

 **"Tidak masalah, lagian kita berdua kan cuma pisah ranjang tidak sampai bercerai .",ucap kushina,**

 **Yang dimaksud rumah 'itu' adalah rumah yang mereka berdua beri ke naruto, mereka berdua tidak perlu repot-repot membawa pakaian karena toh, dirumah itu banyak barang-barang mereka berdua, karena sebelum pisah ranjang mereka tinggal bersama disana., nah itu lah yang author katakan kau salah naruto, orang tua mu pisah ranjang malah disangka cerai, tapi mungkin ada hikmah dibalik ini semua.**

 **...**

 **Beralih ke naruto**

 **Kini ia sudah sampai diapartemennya sambil membawa gitar, gitar? Ya sebelum pulang ia sempat membeli sebuah gitar disebuah tokoh musik dikuoh.**

 **Memasuki kamarnya mengganti pakain seragamnya dengannya kaos putih dan celana jeans pensil hitam ia duduk ditepi kasurnya, lalu mengambil gitarnya dan menyetemnya karena suaranya masih sumbang karena baru dibeli**

 **Jreng! Jreng! Terdengar naruto mulai memainkan gitarnya lalu menyanyikan sebiah lagu dengan lembut dengan tipe suaranya yang halus namun tinggi dan panjang dalam vokal**

 **How are you doing?**

 **そんなふうに言えるのにも时间がかかったね…**

 **いつだってここだけは温もりややさしさが**

 **仆を包んでくれてた场所で…**

 **How are you doing ?**

 **Sonna fuu ni ieru no ni mo jikan ga kakatta ne**

 **Itsudatte koko dake wa nukumori ya yasashi sa ga**

 **Boku wo tsutsunde kureteta basho de**

— **Bagaimana kau melakukannya?**

— **Butuh waktu dan cara untuk kau mengatakannya**

— **Selalu hanya di sini yang memiliki kehangatan dan kelembutan**

— **Kau mendekapku di tempat itu**

 **けど仆は何度も里切ってきたね…**

 **I just say** **心から** **I'm sorry**

 **今やっと気づいたよ**

 **Kedo boku wa nando mo uragitte kita ne**

 **I just say kokoro kara I'm sorry**

 **Ima yatto kizuita yo**

— **Tapi bagiku yang sudah berkali-kali berkhianat**

— **Aku hanya mengatakan dengan tulus, aku menyesal**

— **Sekarang akhirnya aku sadari**

 **Nobody's home yeah**

 **Nobody's home yeah**

 **何もかもを舍てて飞び出したあの日**

 **思い出せば仆の背中を**

 **あの时も强く押してくれてたんだね**

 **Nobody's home yeah**

 **Nobody's home yeah**

 **Nanimokamo wo sutete tobidashita ano hi**

 **Omoi daseba boku no senaka wo**

 **Ano toki mo tsuyoku oshite kureteta'n da ne**

— **Tak ada siapapun di rumah yeah**

— **Tak ada siapapun di rumah yeah**

— **Aku hempaskan segalanya di hari itu**

— **Jika kuingat kembali,**

— **Saat itu pun kau menekanku dengan kuat**

 **気づけばバラバラになってたんだ**

 **どうする事もできなくてただ悔しくて…**

 **求めてた亲の梦欲しかった仆の梦**

 **交わる事はなかった现実**

 **Kizukeba barabara ni natteta'n da**

 **Dou suru koto mo dekinakute tada kuyashikute**

 **Motometeta oya no yume hoshikatta boku no yume**

 **Majiwaru koto wa nakatta genjitsu**

— **Saat aku sadari ini sudah hancur berantakan**

— **Apa yang aku lakukan dan tak bisa kulakukan membuatku menyesal**

— **Impian yang orangtua inginkan, impian yang aku inginkan**

— **Bertentangan dan tak ada dalam kenyataan**

 **けど今言えることがあるの**

 **离れても揺るがないもんはある** **!**

 **Kedo ima ieru koto ga aru no**

 **Hanarete mo yuraganai mon wa aru !**

— **Tapi ada sesuatu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang**

— **Meski kita berpisah dan terguncang, ini ada di sana!**

 **Nobody's home yeah**

 **Nobody's home yeah**

 **たとえカタチが崩れて无くなっても**

 **目には见えないもので必ず**

 **仆ら生きる限りつながっているから**

 **Nobody's home yeah**

 **Nobody's home yeah**

 **Tatoe katachi ga kuzurete nakunatte mo**

 **Me ni wa mienai mono de kanarazu**

 **Bokura ikiru kagiri tsunagatte iru kara**

— **Tak ada siapapun di rumah yeah**

— **Tak ada siapapun di rumah yeah**

— **Bahkan bila ini sudah hancur dan menghilang pun**

— **Meski tak terlihat namun selalu ada**

— **Karena terhubung sepanjang hidupku di sini**

 **Nobody's home yeah**

 **Nobody's home yeah**

 **本当に迷惑ばかりかけてきたから**

 **いつか必ず越えて必ず**

 **仆の见せたい景色を见せるから**

 **Nobody's home yeah**

 **Nobody's home yeah**

 **Hontou ni meiwaku bakari kakete kita kara**

 **Itsuka kanarazu koete kanarazu**

 **Boku no misetai keshiki wo miseru kara**

— **Tak ada siapapun di rumah yeah**

— **Tak ada siapapun di rumah yeah**

— **Karena sebenarnya ini sangat menjengkelkan**

— **Suatu hari nanti pasti, aku pasti melewatinya**

— **Akan kutunjukan padamu sekilas pemandangan itu**

 **Nobody's home yeah**

 **Nobody's home yeah**

 **心から爱してるよありがとう**

 **Nobody's home yeah**

 **Nobody's home yeah**

 **Kokoro kara aishiteiru yo arigatou**

— **Tak ada siapapun di rumah yeah**

— **Tak ada siapapun di rumah yeah**

— **Dari dalam hatiku, aku mencintaimu, terima kasih**

 **Jreng! Petikan terakhir mengakhiri lagunya, ya lagu ciptaan nya karena perceraian orang tuanya, lagu yang menggambarkan emosinya sesungguhnya.**

 **Bakat bermusik naruto diwarisi dariibunya dan dalam bahasa inggris ia cukup fasih karena dari kecil sudah diajarkan bahasa inggris menggingat ia pewaris perusahaan NAMIKAZE CORP untuk jaga-jaga jika ada investor dari luar negeri.**

 **Setelah meletakkan gitar ia mulai menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam dari apartemennya,**

 **'Vokalis, gitaris, drummer,..Tinggal mencaris bassis ataupun pemain piano' batinnya**

 **...**

 **BERSAMBUNG..**

 **Yoo! Ehehe maaf jika banyak typo, terima kasih juga yang udah reviews, membuatku semangat dalam menulis cerita ini dan maaf kalau wordnya pendek.**

 **YangYang reviews aku balas dari pm ya.**

 **Newbie log out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MIMPI!**

 **Author: Rhind Newbie**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Massashi kishimoto dan Highschool DxD Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rating: G**

 **Genre: Frienship, Humor, Au**

 **Char:**

 **WARNING! AUTHOR NEWBIE, BANYAK TYPO DLL, DAN. MAAF KALAU WORDNYA PENDEK**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Pagi hari yang indah diakhir pekan orang-orang berlalu lalang melakukan aktivasnya masing, terlihat dua orang yang tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat tengah duduk disebuah taman sambil meminum air untuk menghilangkan haus setelah berolahraga

"Hmm.. Naruto, dua minggu lagi sekolah akan mengadakan ulang tahun yang ke 35, kira-kira kelas kita akan menampilkan apa?, mengingat kata sona-kaicho setiap kelas masing-masing harus menampilkan sebuah pertunjukkan",tanya issei memulai obrolan

"Itu sih terserah rias-san selaku ketua kelas kita",jawab seadanya naruto

Issei yang mendengar jawaban tak memuaskan dari naruto hanya mendesah

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?",tanya issei lagi

"Hmm... Mungkin memposting sesuatu diblog, mengingat dua bulan kedepan aku tidak akan bekerja diichiraku karena kedainya ditutup sementara oleh teuchi-jisan karena menjenguk sanak saudaranya dikyoto",jawab naruto

"Lalu kau!",tanya balik naruto

"Hm, mungkin membeli dvd baru hehe..",jawab issei sambil tersenyum (mesum)

Giliran naruto yang mendesah mendengar jawaban issei, lalu obrolan mereka dilanjutkan sambil membahas hal-hal yg 'unik' dan juga saling bertukar nomor hp mengingat akan lebih mudah berhubungan setelah memiliki kontak masing-masing

"Pagi akira-san dan juga hyoudou-san",sapa dua orang gadis kearah mereka berdua sehingga issei dan naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah sumber suara, nah ucup dicinta ulam pun tiba orang yang diomong tadi langsung datang

"Ah..pagi juga gremory-san , himejima-san",balas naruto, sedangkan issei? Ia sudah hampir mati kegugupan ketika melihat dua Onee-sama kuoh gakuen berada dihadapannya

"N-naruto, A-aku pulang dulu ya ada P-panggilan dari tousanku, jaa~ naruto",ucap issei tergagap sambil meninggalkan naruto tanpa mendengar jawaban naruto, rias dan akeno hanya menatap bingung kearah issei yang sudah menjauh, oh ya rias adalah seorang gadis cantik (mirip dianime) dari keluarga gremory pemilik sekolah kuoh, keluarganya sangat kaya orang tuanya adalah seorang pengusaha,

Sedangkan akeno tidak kalah cantiknya dengan rias (akeno mirip dianime) ayahnya wakil kepala sekolah kouh sekaligus pengusaha, sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang desainer.

"Apa kami boleh duduk akira-san?",ucap rias

"Oh silahkan saja gremory-san, dan satu lagi panggil saja aku naruto, aku tidak suka formalitas",jawab naruto,

Lalu rias dan akeno duduk disamping naruto, rias disamping kiri dan akeno disamping kanan, sebetulnya naruto agak risih dengan kelakuan rias dan akeno yg duduknya berdekatan dengannya bahkan siku mereka hampir bersentuhan, apalagi ugh.. Baju olahraga yang mereka kenakan sedikit tembus pandang karena keringat, naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ia tak mau dicap cowo mesum mirip sahabatnya itu

"Kalau begitu panggil saja aku rias"

"Panggil juga aku dengan namaku naruto, akeno, jangan margaku", ucap rias lalu ditimpal akeno

"Haha.. Baiklah rias, akeno",ucap naruto sambil tertawa

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa denganku?",lanjut naruto

"Ara~Tidak ada apa-apa naruto-kun, cuma mau mengakrabkan diri saja, bukankah dikelas kita tidak pernah bicara",jelas akeno sambil tersenyum

"Um benar naruto",timpal rias

"Um rias kalau boleh bertanya, apa yang kelas kita tampilkan dalam acara ulang tahun sekolah kita",tanya naruto sambil mencairkan suasana yang masih canggung

"Ah, itulah yang belum kupikirkan naruto, besok masing-masing ketua kelas akan dipanggil oleh sona, dia akan menanyakan apa yang akan ditampilkan setiap kelas, huhh... Padahal kan acaranya masih lama",jawab rias sambil menghembuskan nafas

"Um, boleh aku kasih saran?",tanya naruto

"Um tentu saja naruto",ucap rias sambil mengganguk

"Bagaimana kalau kita menggelar pertunjukkan musik?",ucap naruto

"Seperti mengeluarkan grup band?",tanya rias, naruto hanya mengganguk

"Lalu siapa yang akan tampil?",tanya akeno

"Hmm...jika kalian setuju, aku yang akan tampil sebagai vokalis dan gitaris, nanti aku ajak issei sebagai drummer, meskipun aku tidak pernah melihatnya bermain namun aku percaya kepadanya",ucap naruto

"Dan aku akan menanyakan kepada sai murid baru yang beberapa hari lalu masuk, apa ia memiliki kemampuan bermain alat musik, firasatku ia bisa memainkan salah satu alat musik mengingat ditokyo setiap sekolah diwajibkan mengikuti club, dan salah satunya club musik",lanjut naruto sambil menjelaskan

"Saran bagus, boleh minta nomor hp mu?, akan lebih mudah membahas kesiapan pertunjukkannya nanti",ucap rias lalu mengeluarkan hpnya

"Oh tentu",balas naruto lalu mereka berdua bertukar nomor masing-masing

"Oh ya, aku pulang dulu ya sudah hampir jam 09 pagi, kebetulan aku belum mandi haha..",ucap naruto tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya lalu tertawa, terlihat rias dan akeno merona melihat senyum naruto

"Jaa~",ucap naruto sambil melangkah pergi keapartemennya

"Dia hangat dan baik",ucap rias sambil merona

"Dan juga tampan..fufufu..",timpal akeno yang juga merona dan tertawa ane h

"Sebaiknya kita juga pulang akeno.",ajak rias, akeno hanya mengganguk dan mereka berdua mulai melangkahkan kaki meningglkan taman itu.

* * *

 **Disisi lain**

Disebuah rumah mewah bernuansa ala inggris terdapat dua sosok dewasa sedang berbincang

"Jadi kushina maaf karena telah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak",ucap minato menyesal

"Begitu juga aku",balas kushina

"Telah menuduhmu selingkuh",lanjut kushina

"Apa kau tidak bekerja",tanya kushina

"Ah untuk beberapa waktu mendatang aku tidak akan bekerja, tugas ku digantikak oleh tousama",jawab minato

"Kalau kau?",tanya balik minato

"Aku sudah memutuskan konrak dengan label ku, sekarang aku bukanlah penyanyi lagi",ucap kushina, minato yang mendengar itu cukup terkejut pasalnya ia tau dari dulu cita-cita kushina adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi

"Tujuanku sekarang adalah mencari naruto",lanjut kushina pelan dengan wajah menyendu yang masih dapat didengar minato

 **Greep!**

Minato langsung memeluk kushina lalu berkata

"Tenanglah, cepat atau lambat naruto pasti akan kita temukan, aku sudah meminta bantuan polisi tentang masalah ini" ,ujar minato yang didalam dekapannya ada kushina

"Hiks..hisk..arigatou anata",ucap kushina sambil menangis

"Inilah tugas sebagai orang tua tsuma.",balas minato

* * *

 **Disisi naruto**

"Moshi moshi",ucap naruto ditelpon

"Ya naruto-san, ada apa?",jawab sambil bertanya kesang penelpon a.k.a naruto

"Oh sai, apa kau bisa bermain sejenis alat musik?",tanya naruto to the point

"Um, aku bisa memainkan bass sedikit-sedikit",balas sai

"Lalu memangnya ada apa naruto-san?",lanjut sai bertanya

"Apa kau ada dirumah? Jika ada aku akan menjelaskannya disana sambil sekalian membawa issei",jawab naruto

"Ok aku tunggu dirumah.",jawab sai

 **Tut..tut..tut..**

Bunyi panggilan yang telah dimatikan.

* * *

 **Skip time**

Sekarang naruto dan issei telah sampai dirumah sai, terlihat sai sedang membawakan minuman untuk sahabatnya itu, dibelakang mereka bertiga ada danzo yang sedang melukis berhubung kakek sai ini adalah seorang seniman jadi hampir setiap kegiatannya adalah menggambar.

"Nah silahkan dinikmati naruto-san, issei-san",ucap sai tersenyum

"Ah terima kasih sai",ucap naruto

"Jadi hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan naruto-san?",tanya sai setelah menghidangkan ocha dingin

"Benar, hal apa yang mau kau bicarakan naruto?, jika tidak penting aku akan pulang sekarang, kaset yang aku beli tadi pagi belum habis kutonton",issei berujar dengan sebal, terlihat setetes keringat mengalir dari pelipis naruto

"Ok, kalian tau kan kalau sekolah kita akan mengadakan ulang tahun dua minggu lagi",ucap naruto yang diberi anggukan oleh dua sahabatnya itu

"Nah setiap kelas juga disuruh menampilkan sebuah pertunjukkan bukan?",lanjut naruto dan diberi anggukan lagi oleh keduanya

"Rencananya aku ingin kelas kita menampilkan pertunjukan musik, apa kalian setuju?",ucap naruto sambil bertanya

"Aku sih setuju-setuju aja asal ketua kelas setuju",ucap issei dan diberi anggukan oleh sai

"Nah soal itu aku sudah membicarakannya dengan rias, dan ia juga setuju",ujar naruto

"Aku juga telah memiliki kontaknya",lanjut naruto menyeringai kearah issei sambil menunjukkan sebuah nomor di hpnya

"K-kau, kapan kau meminta nomor nya",issei bertanya histeris

"Oh tadi pagi, satu lagi rias yang meminta nomor ku",jawab naruto

"SIALAN KAU NARUTO! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERI TAHUKU?",ucapa issei berteriak, naruto dan sai menutup telinganya

"Kalau ingin ribut jangan disini issei-kun",ucap kakek sai yang berada dibelakang mereka

"Hehe G-gomen",ucap issei

"Salah kau sendiri tiba-tiba meninggalkan ku ditaman tadi pagi",ucap naruto

"Hehe..",issei hanya nyengir

"Jadi siapa yang akan tampil mewakili kelas kita?",tanya sai melanjutkan topik itu

"Nah untuk itulah aku disini",ucap naruto sambil menepuk tangannya

"Aku sebagai gitaris dan vokalis, lalu issei sebagai drummer, kau sai sebagai bassis",ungkap naruto

"Bagaimana apa kalian setuju?",tanya naruto

"Uuwwoo! Aku setuju sekali naruto! Sudah lama aku ingin memiliki sebuah band",ucap issei kegirangan

"Walau kemampuan ku bermain bass masih kurang, tapi aku siap dalam pertunjukkan ini",ucap sai

"Lalu kita akan latihan dimana?",lanjut sai

Untuk sejenak naruto terdiam, ia belum berpikir dimana mereka akan mengadakan latihan. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka

"Kalian bertiga ikut aku",ucap danzo lalu beranjak pergi diikuti ketiga pemuda itu

"Memangnya kita mau kemana jiisan?",tanya sai

"Ikuti saja aku", ucap danzo

Mereka mengikuti danzo kehalaman belakan rumah danzo, danzo berhenti disebuah papan lalu mengangkatnya, terlihatlah ada semacam ruangan bawah tanah disana

"Aku tidak pernah tau ada ruangan seperti ini",ucap sai

Kondisi didalamnya gelap lalu

 **Clikk!**

Danzo menghidupkan lampu didalam ruangan tersebut

"Woooww!",ucap mereka bertiga terperangah , meskipun ruangan tersebut agak berdebu dan kotor, namun apa yang ada didalamnya yang membuat mereka terperangah

"Alat-alat musik dan perlengkapan band",ungkap naruto, yah benar! Didalamnya terdapat alat musik seperti gitar, bass, drum, tamborin, piano dan lain-lain

"Jiisan semua ini punya jiisan?",tanya sai

"Umm ya, ini milik band jiisan dulu",ucap danzo sambil mengingat bandnya dulu

"Wow jiisan anda dulu memiliki sebuah band?",tanya naruto

"Ya.. Tapi dulu",ucap danzo pelan

"Oh ya kalian bersihkan semua yang ada didalam ruangan ini, itung-itung bisa kalian gunakan untuk berlatih",ucap danzo

"Ah arigatou jiisan",ucap mereka bertiga, danzo mengganguk dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk melanjutkan gambarnya tadi

"Yyoosshh! Saatnya bersih-bersih!",ucap issei semangat, naruto yang melihat semangat issei hanya geleng-geleng sedangkan sai hanya tersenyum.

Ya dan bersih-bersih pun dimulai

* * *

 **Ditempat lain**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang memakai blazer kouh dengan wajah tampan tengah memainkan sebuah piano disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam alat musik, jari jemarinya dengan lincah memencet tut piano sambil membawakan sebuah instrumen musik yang author pun tidak ketahui,

Dengan pencetan tut terakhir ia menyudahi aksi bermain pianonya

 **Prok! Prok! Prok!**

Suara tepukan tangan mengintrupsinya hingga mengalihkan perhatian pemuda tersebut

"Seperti biasa permainan mu sangat bagus kiba",ucap seorang gadis berambut panjang memakai kacamata (fisik kiba mirip dianime)

"Haha arigatou atas pujiannya fuku-kaicho",balas seorang pemuda bernama kiba kepada wanita tersebut

"Panggil saja aku tsubaki kiba, lagian tugas osis sudah selesai",jawab siswi bernama tsubaki (mirip dianime)

"Ok tsubaki-san, lalu ada urusan apa kemari?",tanya kiba

"Aku ditugaskan kaicho untuk menutup semua ruangan kelas maupun club",jawab tsubaki

"Kau terlihat giat sekali berlatih",ujar tsubaki

"Tentu saja ini supaya penampilan kelas kita bagus nanti saat ulang tahun sekolah",ungkap kiba

"Kau memang bisa diharapkan kiba",ucap tsubaki

"Apa kau masih ingin berlatih? Jika tidak aku akan menutup pintunya",ucap tsubaki sambil bertanya

"Aku sekarang mau pulang, jika mau ditutup silahkan",ucap kiba

"Aku pulang dulu ya tsubaki-san",pamit kiba melangkah pergi

"Ya.",jawab tsubaki , kini hanya tsubaki disana ia lalu berjalan pergi sambil menutup pintu club tersebut.

* * *

 **Ditempat naruto dkk**

Kini terlihat tiga pemuda tengah terduduk dengan keringat membanjiri mereka

"Hosh...hosh.. Selesai juga pekerjaan ini",ucap issei dengan nafas memburu dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya

"Huh.. Kau ini issei tadi paling semangat sekarang paling loyo",balas naruto yang juga bermandikan keringat meskipun tidak terengah engah seperti issei

"Lalu kapan kita mulai berlatih naruto-san?",tanya sai sambil menggelap keringatnya

"Berhubung kita masih capek setelah membersihkan ini lebih baik besok saja sepulang sekolah",balas naruto

"Oh ya sai kami pulang dulu ya",ucap naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi

"Ah aku juga pamit sai",pamit issei sambil mengejar naruto

"Ya",balas sai

* * *

 **Apartemen naruto**

Kini naruto sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju berlengan panjang berwarna hitam, dan juga jeans pensilnya yang senada dengan bajunya,

"Huft.. Apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini?",tanya naruto kepada dirinya sambil melirik jam ditangan kirinya yang menunjukkan waktu 17:00 sore

"Hah.. Lebik baik aku bersih-bersih sekarang",ucap naruto

Akhirnya kegiatan membersihkan apartemennya selesai setelah hampir satu jam ia bersih-bersih apartemen nya

"Hah.. Hidup mandiri itu merepotkan",ucapnya karena dulu ibunya lah yang selalu membersihkan kamar bahkan rumah, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir memori itu dari kepalanya

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Terdengar suara ketokan dari luar, dengan cepat naruto langsung membuka pintu apartemennya

"Rias?",ucap naruto dengan sedikit terkejut pasalnya tidak ada yang tau tempat apartemennya bahkan sai dan issei

"Huhh.. Naruto-kun, apa kau melupakanku?",tanya akeno yang muncul dari belakang rias sambil berkata dengan ekspresi sedih

"Ah kau juga akeno",ucap naruto setelah menyadari keberadaan akeno

"Silahkan masuk",ucap naruto mempersilahkan kedua tamuanya duduk

"Duduklah",ucap naruto lagi mempersilahkan rias dan akeno duduk disofa empuk yang ditengahnya ada meja persegi empat

"Mau minum?",tanya naruto

"Ah tidak usah naruto",jawab rias

"Jadi ada keperluan apa kalian kesini", tanya naruto to the point

"Ara~ mau mengajak mu makan malam naruto-kun, sambil mengenalkan kouh kepadamu",jawab akeno

"Apa kau mau ikut?",sambung rias, tidak ada salahnya pikir naruto, ia pun belum satu bulan dikouh jadi belum sepenuhnya tau seluk beluk kota kuoh

"Boleh",ucap naruto

"Oh ya satu lagi kenapa kau tau tempat apartemenku?",tanya naruto penasaran

"Oh itu, kakakku adalah kepala sekolah kuoh, jadi gampang buat ku mencari identitas seorang murid",jawab rias, pantas saja pikir naruto

"Ngomong-gmomong apartemenmu bersih naruto",ujar rias sambil melihat apartemen naruto

"Haha aku baru membereskannya tadi",ucap naruto sambil tertawa

"Ara~kalau boleh bertanya dimana orang tuamu naruto",tanya akeno, naruto yang ditanyai seperti itu langsung terdiam lalu menghela nafas

"Orang tuaku.. Mereka sudah bercerai jadi aku memutuskan tinggal sendirian",ucap naruto sambil menggalihkan pandangan kesamping, akeno yang menyadari kesalahanya langsung meminta maaf

"G-gomen naruto-kun",ucap akeno menyesal

"Tidak apa-apa",balas naruto, untuk sesaat mereka terdiam sampai rias menggalihkan pembicaraan

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita langsung jalan-jalan",kata rias

"Um",akeno hanya mengangguk

"Oke kalian duluan saja keluar aku akan mengunci pintu",ucap naruto yang diberi anggukan oleh kedua perempuan tersebut.

Sekarang naruto telah keluar dengan menggunakan baju kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans pensil hitam seperti tadi ditambah sekarang ia menggunakan sepatu kets putih dan ada kalung berbentuk kristal dilehernya

"Rias kau bawa mobil?",tanya naruto kepada rias yang berada disamping mobil berwarna hitam yang dijawab angguak oleh rias

"Ayo masuk",ucap rias , naruto duduk dibelakang sedangkan akeno disamping rias yang sedang mengemudi

"Ayo kita jelajahi kota kuoh!",ucap rias semangat

Nah sekarang dimulailah acara mengenalkan kuoh ke naruto.

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam mengenalkan kuoh kenaruto meskipun tidak semuanya, mereka sekarang berada dicafe sambil memesan hidangan yang telah dipesan, mereka duduk dibangku yang telah disiapkan dengan rias disamping kanan dan akeno disamoing dikiri, ditengahnya terlihat hidangan tadi sudah habis disantap mereka dan sudah dibersih maid cafe tersebut.

"Ah arigatou rias, akeno telah mengenalkan kuoh kepadaku sekaligus dengan makannya",ucap naruto

"Ah tidak apa-apa",jawab rias

"Oh ya mengenai penampilan kelas kita, aku sudah memiliki anggota untuk pertunjukkan musik nanti",kata naruto

"Baguslah kalau begitu jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus masalah ini",ucap rias

"Lalu apa anggotanya seperti yang kau sebut pagi tadi?",tanya akeno

"Ya, dan kami sudah memiliki tempat berlatih.",jawab naruto

Lalu obrolan mereka berlanjut dengan membahas hal-hal kecil untuk mengakrabkan diri.

* * *

Sekarang naruto telah berbaring dikamarnya, ternyata mengobrol dengan akeno dan rias tadi sampai laruto malam, oleh karena itu ia minta diantar pulang karena beralasan besok sekolah

"Tujuan... Apa tujuanku?",tanya naruto kepada dirinya

"Mimpi..apa mimpiku?",ucapnya lagi sambil melihat bintang-bintang dari jandela kamarnya, sepintas ingatannya masa lalu terlintas

 _ **'Kaasan, kalau naruto sudah besar nanti narut bakalan buat band biat terkenal seperti kaasan' ucap naruto berumur 5 tahun**_

 _ **'Haha.. Tentu saja naru, nanti kaasan akan membantumu betulkan anata', jawab kushina tersenyum sambil berkata kepada minato**_

 _ **'Tentu saja tsuma, nah naru, ayah juga kan membantumu',jawab minato tersenyim sambil mengacak-acak rambut naruto, naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu cuma nyengir**_

 _ **'Liat saja aku akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal!',serunya keras**_

"Aku tau apa mimpiku sekarang",ucap naruto

"Aku akan menjadi vokalis terkenal, dan membentuk band bersama issei dan sai",ucap naruto penuh keyakinan sambil mengenggam erat tangannya

 _'Aku akan menggapai cita-cita ku sendiri tousan,kaasan.. Tanpa bantuan kalian',_ ucap naruto dalam hati

Lalu sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai terlelap menutup matanya menyelami dunka mimpi.

 **Bersambung**

 **Yoo! Terima kasih reader-san yang telah memberi reviews sehingga aku semakin semangat menulis fic pertamaku,**

 **Oh ya dan gomen buat chap2 kemaren, tulisannya bold semua antara disengaja dan tidak disengaja, tidak disengaja karena baru menyadari bahwa tulisanya bold semua setelah habis menulis chap2nya dan disengaja karena setelah tau teksnya bold semua malah tidak diperbaiki, saya mohom maaf sebesar-besarnya,**

 **Oh ya juga maaf, aku mengakui kemampuan ku dalam mendeskripsi dan mevisualisasikan sesuatua itu benar-benar buruk hehe... Tapi meskipun begitu aku akan terus meningkatkan kemampuan menulis difanfic.**

 **Reader yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak berupa saran dalam bentuk reviews.**

 **Yang reviews aku balas dari pm.**

 _'Seorang Yang Sangat Pintar Akan Menjadi Sangat Bodoh Jika Menuruti Nafsunya'_

 **Newbie log out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: **MIMPI!**

 **Author: Rhind Newbie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Massashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Genre: Frienship, Humor, Au**

 **Rating: G**

 **WARNING! Author Newbie, Maaf jika banyak Typo Dll.**

 **Minggu 15-05-2016, 10.37 wib  
**

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Seperti biasanya, naruto melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya yang dimulai dari bangun tidur, memasak, sampai berangkat sekolah.

Disebuah sebuah ruangan cukup luas bercat coklat yang terdapat berbagai macam alat musik didalamnya,

Terlihat lima orang sedang duduk dibangku yang berjejer membentuk lingkaran yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat meja bundar yang berada dipojok ruangan sedang berdiskusi

"Jadi, kapan kalian memulai latihannya?,tanya rias

"Sekarang juga",ucap naruto

Lalu ia mengangkat tangan nya ditengah-tengah meja, issei yang mengerti isyarat itu langsung mengangkat tanggannya juga dan meletakkannya diatas tangan naruto, lalu diikuti yang lainnya

"Kita harus berusaha semampu kita, jangan sampai kalah dengan kelas lainnya!, SEMANGAT!",ucap naruto lalu diakhiri dengan teriakan semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan diikuti mereka berempat

"Yyaaaa!",balas issei, rias, akeno, dan sai

Lalu dimulailah latihan kali pertama ini.

* * *

 **Ditempat lain**

Didalam sebuah ruangan cukup besar dengan cat putih mendominasi, terdapat dua orang pemuda dewasa yang tengah duduk disalah satu sofa yang kelihatannya disiapkan untuk tamu yang datang,

"Kelihatannya tugasmu sebagai kepsek banyak ya sir",ujar seorang seorang pria dewasa berambut coklat dengan sebagian berwarna kuning keemasan kepada seorang berambut merah panjang sebahu yang ia panggil sir

"Begitulah azazel, masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan hah..",balas sir atau sirzechs gremory kakak rias

"Apa lagi tinggal menghitung hari sekolah ini akan berulang tahun",lanjutnya

"Jadi apa tujuanmu menemui ku azazel?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya mengunjungi teman lama tidak masalahkan?"

Um, sirzechs hanyan mengganguk

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu sekarang?",giliran sirzechs bertanya

"Hah.. Label musik millikku berhenti sementara gara-gara si vali itu seenaknya meremas bokong seorang siswi, jadinya ia ditangkap pihak berwajib",ujar azazel

"Sekarang aku masih mencari pengganti vali",lanjutnya

"Bagaimana jika kau hadir diulang tahun sekolah ini, mengingat setiap kelas akan menampilkan sebuah pertunjukkan jadi pasti ada satu dua kelas yang menampilkan pertunjukkan musik",saran sirzechs

"Hmm saran bagus"

"Telepon aku jika acaranya akan dimulai, aku pergi dulu",lanjut azazel sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan kepsek tersebut

'Hah.. Saat nya mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini lagi',batinnya mendesah sambil menatap dokumen dan berkas-berkas sekolah yang masih banyak menumpuk dimeja kerjanya.

* * *

 **Disisi naruto**

Terlihat sekarang naruto, issei dan sai selesai melakukan latihannya

"Luar biasa, suaramu sangat merdu naruto apalagi sangat fasih dalam bahasa inggris",puji rias

"Begitupun kalian berdua tidak kalah bagusnya dengan naruto- _kun_ ",timpal akeno

Mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari kedua gadis tersebut

"Masalah pakaian yang akan dikenakan... Apa kalian ada saran?",tanya naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi

"Oh.. Kalau masalah itu serahkan padaku, ibuku seorang desainer jadi aku bisa meminta bantuannya",jawab akeno

"Tinggal pemilihan lagu berarti",ucap sai

"Hmm... Benar naruto",kata issei

"Masalah itu sudah kupersiapkan",jawab naruto sambil mengambil dua lembar kertas dari tas sekolahnya

"Ini" serah naruto

"Itu adalah lirik lagu buatan ku, disitu juga sudah aku aransement dengan nada drumm dan bass agar kalian tidak repot-repot mencari nadanya",lanjutnya

"Wow.. Kau bisa menulis lagu naruto?",tanya rias takjub

"Hmm bisa dibilang begitu",ucap naruto

" _Ara~ufufu~_ sudah tampan, suara bagus, bisa main musik, jadi penulis lagu lagi, ahh.. Aku ingin memiliki mu naruto- _kun_ ",akeno berujar dengan tawa anehnya sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah naruto, naruto hanya _sweetdrop_ mendengar omongan akeno

"Ekhem! Kitakan sudah latihan, mengingat masih jam 16:00 apa yang akan kita lakukan ya?",tanya naruto kemereka berlima

"Oh aku baru ingat!, aku harus membantu _tousan_ membersihkan rumput dihalaman belakang rumah, aku pulang dulu ya _jaa_ naruto, sai, rias, akeno",ucap issei sambil melangkahkan kakinnya menuju tangga ke atas agar keluar karena ruangan tempat ruangan latihan mereka berada diruangan bawah tanah

"Kalau kalian berdua?",tanya naruto melirik akeno dan rias,

"Entahlah",jawab mereka berdua kompak

"Lalu kau sai?"

"Aku akan membantu _jiisan_ membuat lukisan untuk dijual",jawabnya tersenyum

"Ah.." naruto hanya mengaruk kepalanya

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu _jaa~_ ",ucap naruto

"Ah kalau bagitu aku pamit juga sai, sampai ketemu besok",ucap rias

"Aku juga sai",kata akeno sambil menggejar naruto dan rias yang telah keluar duluan, sai hanya tersenyum

 _'Inilah mimpiku dari dulu, membentuk sebuah band dan juga memiliki banyak teman' batinya_

 _Ia kembali teringat ketika masih bersekolah diTokyo, sedik orang yang mau berteman dengannya mengingat ia bersekolah disana hanya karena beasisiwa prestasinya dibidang seni._

 _'Aku akan tetap menjaga persahabatannya ini'lanjutnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum_

Lalu ia mulai melirik bass yang berada dipegangannya

"Aku akan belajar lebih giat lagi, aku tidak ingin mengecawakan teman-teman, terutama naruto dan issei",ucap nya tersenyum tulus, bukan senyum palsu yang selam ini ia tampilkan untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

Danzo yang berada ditangga belakang sai mendengar sai berkata seperti itu dan tersenyum tulus, tak kuasa juga ikut tersenyum ia tau jika selama sai diTokyo ia selalu kesepian dan selalu menggumbar senyum palsu,

Tidak ingin menganggu cucu satu-satunya yang kembali berlatih, ia segera kambali lagi keatas.

Oh nampaknya karena semangat latihan sai sampai lupa niatannya untuk membantu sang kakek melukis.

* * *

"Kenapa kalian berdua mengikutiku"ucap naruto yang sedari tadi diikuti rias dan akeno

"Hehe.." keduanya hanya tertawa

"Hahh.."naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah keduanya

Kini mereka bertiga tengah berjalan ditrotoar yang disediakan pemerintah Kuoh untuk para pelajan kaki, terlihat mereka bertiga berdiri dibahu jalan menunggu lampu merah, lalulintas dijalanan kuoh juga ramai tetapi tidak macet, tidak ada sampah-sampah yang menumpuk, dan juga udara yang segar itulah mengapa naruto betah berada diKuoh

"Naruto kau mau kemana sih sebenarnya?",tanya rias karena naruto tidak tentu arah jalannya

"Entahlah... Aku hanya mengikuti kakiku melangkah, disini sangat sejuk, tidak seperti diTokyo"ucapnya menikmati udara diKuoh

"Bagaimana kalu kita ke cafe LEVIATAN",usul akeno

"Yup! Dari pada jalan tak tentu arah seperti ini",rias meng-Iyakan usulan akeno sambil mengeluh karena berjalan tak tentu arah

"Bagaimana, kau mau ikut naruto- _kun?_ "tanya akeno

"Tidak masalah, itung-itung aku juga sudah lapar",ucapnya sambil mengikuti arah rias dan akeni

* * *

Hah.. Menbosankan pikir naruto sambil berbaring dikamar, setelah keluar dari cafe LEVIATAN ia langsung pamit pulang ke apartemennya, ia melirik kearah jam diatas meja belajarnya trrlihat jam 18:12, jika kedai ichiraku buka pasti ia akan main kesana pikirnya

"Hahh.. Membosankan",hela nafasnya terdengar

"Apa yang akan kulakukan?",tanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil berbaring menghadap langit malam Kuoh yang bertabur bintang dari jendela kamarnya, oh ya apartemen naruto memiliki dua tingkat, satu kamar tidur adalah yang ia pakai sekarang sedangkan satu lagi berada dilantai bawah, memiliki satu kamar mandi dilantai bawah, ruang tamu, dan dapur

"Lebih baik aku cari angin malam saja",kata nya sambil mengambil jaket kulit berwarna hitam, ia mengenakan kaos putih polos lengan pendek, celana jeans pensil hitam, jam tangan hitam ditangan kirinya

* * *

Ia kini berjalan dikeramaian malam Kuoh, orang-orang berlalu lalang begitupun kendaraan roda dua maupun empat.

Ia kini berjalan tak tentu arah, mungkin ingin melihat seluk beluk kota kuoh sebenarnya, mengingat rias dan akeno hanya sebentar menemaninya karena mereka berdua lapar.

Ia sekarang berada didanau tepi kota Kuoh, agak sepi memang, ia lalu berbaring dirumput lembut sambil memandang kearah bintang dilangit entah apa yang sedang naruto pikirkan

"T-TOLONG!" sebuah suara teriakan perempuan menyadarkan lamunannya, dengan cepat ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati asal suara yang berasal dari gang buntu, terlihat siluet 3 orang berbadan tegap yang mana dua orang temannya tengah memegang kedua tangan wanita tersebut, sedangkan satunya lagi tengah berusaha membuka kancing baju wanita tersebut

"J-jangan hiks.. hiks.."ucap siwanita bergetar sambil menangis

"Cih! Kau diam dan nikmati saja haha!",ucap sang pria yang tengah membuka bajunya, siwanita hanya bisa terisak

"Cih! Sampah!",suara seseorang menghentikan aktivitas mereka bertiga

"Siapa kau bocah?",tanya seorang yang membuka baju kini kearahnya

"Hanya seorang yang kebetulan lewat",ucap naruto, ya! Ia adalah naruto

"Pergi sana kau bocah! Kau menggangu kami",ucap seorang satunya lagi berkepala botak terlihat marah

"Cih, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan seorang perempuan yang tak berdaya seperti dia",ucap naruto sambil melirik perempuan yang tengah terduduk sambil terisak dibelakan tiga orang tersebut

"Cih, serang dia!",perintah seorang yang berusaha membuka baju tadi, mungkin dia bos mereka

"Siap bos!",jawab mereka berdua sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju naruto, naruto langsung memasang posisi bertarung,

Tenang naruto tenang,ucapnya dalam hati, bagaimanapun juga ini adalah perkelahian pertamanya ia hanya sering menonton film-film actiondan belajar sedikit-sedikit ilmu beladiri secara otodidak.

Terlihat seorang kepala botak berlari terlebih dahulu sambil melayangkan pukulan mengarah ke kepala naruto, tak tinggal diam dengan refleknya naruto langsung maju membungkuk sehingga otomatis tangan si pemukul melewati kepalanya, ketika naruto ingin memberikan pukulan, ternyata sikepala botak menghantamkan lututnya kedagu naruto, naruto yang merespon serangan itu langsung meghantamkan siku kanannya hingga mengenai paha yang ingin digunakan si botak untuk menyerangnya, tak berhenti disitu

 **Bugh!**

naruto langsung meberikan pukulan tangan kirinya keperut sibotak hingga sekarang sikepala botak membungkuk menahan sakit

 **Bugh!**

Sekali lagi, naruto naruto langsung menghantamkan lututnya ke dagu si botak tengah membungkuk sehingga ia langsung terjatuh kebelakang sambil memuntahkan darah bercampur liur

"Berengsek!",umpat teman sibotak

Dengan cepat ia menendang kearah wajah naruto, naruto langsung menangkap kaki orang tersebut dan memelintirnya

Arrggghh! Terdengar teriakan orang itu

 **Bugh!**

Serangan tiba-tiba datang dari sisinya langsung mengenai pelipiskananya hingga ia sedikit oleng, naruto menyentuh pelipisnya dan terlihat darah mengenai tangannya, ternyata pelipis naruto robek.

Lagi, serangan tiba-tiba membuatnya melompat mundur,

Kesalahan mungkin dilakukan oleh sibos preman itu, ia menyerang naruto dengan tendangam memutar, naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama namun bukan menyerang, melainkan menahan menggunakan tulang keringnya yang ia tekuk,

Kreekk! Terdengar sesuatu yang patah

"Aarrggghhh!",sibos hanya meraung kesakitan saat kakinya patah menghantam kaki naruto,

Kini tiga orang tersebut tidak berdaya, 1 pingsan, dan 2 sama-sam kesakitan memegang kaki mereka

"Mereka sudan kalah, bagunlah",ucap naruto mengulurkan tangannya, tangan yang satu lagi menahan darah yang terus mengalir dari pelipisnya

"Aku bukan orang jahat",lanjutnya karena melihat siwanita terlihat enggan menggapai tangannya, setelah sekian lama akhirnya sang perempuan menerima uluran tangan naruto

"Ini pakailah",ujar naruto melepas jaketnya untuk menutupi baju perempuan itu

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dari sini"naruto mengajaknya keluar, ia hanya mengangguk, mungkin masih syok pikir naruto.

Nah disinilah sekarang, mereka berdua telah duduk di danau tempat naruto tadi, ia juga telah melihat wanita jelas yang ditolongnya tadi, umurnya mungkin seumuran dengam ibunya pikir naruto dan juga mirip seseorang..

" _A-arigatou_ " ucap si wanita

"Ah.. Bukan masalah"balasnya

"Namaku himejima shuri"ucap wanita itu mengenalkan diri

"Ah aku akira naruto, panggil aku naruto _basan_ "ujar naruto, basan? Ya jelas orang umurnya sepantaran ibu naruto

"Ah.. A-apa kau baik-baik saja?",tanya shuri melihat luka naruto terus mengeluarkan darah

"Ah ini baik-baik saja"balasnya

"Kau bilang baik-baik saja? Ikut aku",kata shuri sambil mengenggam tangan naruto.

* * *

Disinalah ia sekarang, berada dirumah mewah yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan lagi, hanya satu dalam pikirannya

'Kaya'

"Hmm, ini harus dijahit",ucap dokter pribadi dirumah tersebut

"Ah.. Lakukan saja",balas naruto

...

Sekarang naruto, shuri, dan satu pria dewasa berada diruang tamu, mungkin suami shuri pikir naruto

" _Arigatou_ pemuda- _san ,_ karena telah membantu istri saya"ucap baraqaiel, sambil membungkukkan badan, ya tadi baraqaiel sudah dijelaskan oleh shuri mengenai dirinya yang ditolong naruto

"Ah j-jangan, m-mem-bungkuk se-seperti itu _jisan_ " naruto gelagapan melihat nya membungkuk

"Ah tapi tetap saja kau telah menolong istriku, sekali lagi terima kasih",ucap baraqiel yang membungkuk

"Panggil saja naruto",ujar naruto

"Baik naruto"

"Jadi, kau bera-",ucapan baraqiel terpotong

"Aku pulang",ucap seseorang perempuan, emm sepertinya aku kenal suara itu pikir naruto, lalu ia menoleh kebelakang

"Akeno/naruto- _kun_ " ucap naruto dan akeno bersamaan

"Ohh.. Kalian saling kenal rupanya",ucap shuri

"Ah.. ya _,_ aku dan naruto- _kun_ adalah sepasang kekasih",ucap akeno sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Uhuk!" naruto hampir tersedap lollipop yang entah darimana ia dapatkan

"Ah benarkah itu?",tanya shuri kearah naruto

"A-ah"kelihatannya naruto gugup sekali karena kedua orang tua akeno menatapnya

" _Ara~ufufufu_ hanya bercanda _kaasan, tousan_ kami berdua hanya teman sekelas" ucap akeno, shuri terlihat kecewa sedangkan baraqaiel hanya meneteskan keringat yang mengalir dikeningnya melihat kelakuan putrinya mirip shuri waktu muda

"Ah pelipismu kenapa naruto- _kun?_ " melihat pelipis naruto yang diperban

"Ah itu karena..."bukan naruto yang menjawab melainkan shuri yang menjelaskan kronologinya ke akeno

"Oh begitu"ucap akeno mengganguk

"Tapi kau tetap tampan kok naruto- _kun ufufufu~_ "

Terlihat keringat menetes dari kening mereka bertiga

'Oh tuhan kenapa kau turunkan sifatku ke anakku'batin shuri melihat sifat akeno yang lebih parah dari dirinya waktu muda

"Ah kalau begitu aku pamit pulang" ucap naruto melirik jamnya yang menunjukkan pukul 21:04

" _Ara~_ sudah mau pulang kah?"

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa menginap dikamarku sambil melakukan 'itu' _ufufu~_ "ketiganya melongo mendengar penuturan akeno

'Gila!'pikir naruto, padahal ada ayah ibunya tapi masih sempat-sempatnya berbicara seperti itu

"Ah.. Aku pulang saja"ucap naruto

"Kau begitu aku akan mengantarmu"ucap akeno

"Ah baiklah." lebih baik dari pada jalan kaki batin naruto, karena apartemenya jauh dari rumah ini.

* * *

Kini terlihat naruto tengah duduk dimeja belajarnya sambil menulis sesuatau

"Ahh.. Akhirnya lagu ciptaan ku yang ke tiga selesai"ucapnya

"Kira-kira nama band yang bagus untuk kami apa ya?",tanya nya pada diri sendiri

"Ah lebih baik aku diskusikan saja kepada mereka, aku juga sudah lumayan ngantuk",lanjutnya sambil melangkahkan kaki ke kasurny

.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Yoo! Terima kasih telah memberikan saran kepadaku, hehe**

 **Yang reviews aku balas dari pm, oh ya lagu yang di chap2 itu judulnya Nobody's Home dari One Ok Rock (One O'Clock) band yang sangat aku sukai hehe.. Ngomong-ngomong cerita ini terinspirasi setelah aku membaca seputar Taka (Vokalis One ok rock) yang mana ia merubah marganya akibat orang tuannya bercerai, ayahnya adalah penyanyi terkenal dan ibunya..hehe ane lupa, ia taka diajak seseorang bernama toru untuk menjadi vokalis diband mereka setelah melihat taka membawa meng-cover sebuah lagu daur ulang.**

 **Oh ya, aku juga baru menyadari eyd ku sangat kacau, kalian tau jika dianimasikan kedalam anime, ekspresiku setelah melihat peraturan menulis Eyd adalah melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar haha..** **dan juga tidak ada klub penelitian makhluk gaib milik rias, cuma ada osis yang anggotanya tetap seperti dianime dan tentunya mereka buka iblis**

 _'Orang Yang Mencontek Saat Ulangan Memanglah Sampah , Tapi Orang Yang Tidak Bagi-Bagi Contekkanya Itu Lebih Rendah Dari Pada Sampah'_

 **Newbie log out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**MIMPI!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Massashi Kishimoto & Higshcool DxD Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre: Frienship, Humor**

 **WARNING! Eyd berantakan, Humor garing, Word pendek, Author Newbie, Banyak Typo, Au (alternate universe) Dll.**

 **CHAPTER5**

* * *

Kini naruto sedang disekolahnya, yah untuk ikut membantu membersihkan kelas masing-masing seperti yang dikatakan sang _kaicho_ , selesai membersihkan kelasnya ia berkeliling melihat persiapan sekolah untuk mengadakan event ulang tahun sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi., dilapangan luas kuoh gakuen yang biasanya digunakan olahraga sekarang telah disulap yang mana ada 2 pentas yang ukurannya sama besar, 1 pentas untuk digunakan oleh kepsek untuk pidatonya nanti sekaligus sebagai tempat pertunjukkan acara teater, drama, sulap maupun lainnya, pentas yang satu lagi digunakan untuk pertunjukkan musik. Ia juga sudah melihat banyak stand-stand yang didirikan para murid yang entah apa fungsinya munkin berjualan makanan atau novel ataupun kaset kesukaan issei

" _Senpai_ bisa bantu aku?" naruto menoleh kesamping kanan

"Ah tentu saja, apa yang bisa aku bantu? Satu lagi jangan panggil aku senpai, namaku akira naruto, kau bisa panggil aku naruto atau pun akira"naruto mengatakan sambil tersenyum

"A-ah, n-namaku koneko, t-oujou koneko"koneko membalas sambil merona, oh shit naruto! Tidak kah kau sadar berapa banyak wanita yang sepertinya tertarik padamu? Lalu mana kesetiaanmu kepada temanmu issei? Apa kau akan memikat seluh gadis hingga issei menjadi seorang _fujo_?

"Bisakah k-kau mebantuku memasang spanduk ini?"tambah nya sambil bertanya

"Ah tentu saja koneko"

Memang untuk ukuran tubuh koneko yang mungil dan err-pendek ini ia tidak akan datang untuk memasang spanduk itu

"Terimas kasih a-akira"

"Sama-sama koneko, lain kali jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku haha"

"Aku jalan-jalan dulu ya koneko"berlalu pergi

Koneko hanya memandang kepergian naruto/akira sambil merasakan detak jantungnya yang makin cepat

 _'Perasaan apa ini?..'_ katanya dalam hati

...

Kini naruto melanjutkan perjalananya untuk melihat-lihat sekolahnya, ia sekarang berada diatap sekolah

"Hah.. Kalau dari dulu aku tau ada tempat menuju kesini mungkin aku akan terus kesini pas istirahat"gumamnya lalu duduk menikmati angin segar, hanya seperti inilah caranya untuk menengkan pikirannya

"Masih sedikit sakit"gumamnya sambil menyentuh pelipisnya yang beberapa hari lalu 'bocor'

Kriet...

Pintu menuju atap terbuka menampakan kepsek dan seorang berambut aneh menurutnya, coklat tapi ada kuning, apa itu ta*i?, tak sadarkah kau naruto? Kepalamu bahkan kuningnya lebih parah

"Selamat siang _sensei_ dan emm.." naruto mengatakan sambil berdiri membungkuk hormat

"Siang naruto"

"Ah panggil aku azazel anak muda"sambil mendudukkan diri

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini naruto?", sir bertanya sambil juga mendudukkan diri

"Cuma menikmati angin _sensei_ "

"Apa kelasmu sudah beres?"

"Sudah _sensei_ "

"Lalu kelasmu akan menunjukkan apa?", tanya sir lagi

"Um kami akan bermain musik", ucap naruto, azazel mulai menyimak pembicaraan mereka, nampaknya ia tertarik dengan kata pertunjukkan 'musik'

"Lalu anggotanya?"

"Untuk anggota aku, hyoudou issei, dan shimura sai, dan untungnya rias setuju", jawabnya

"Kau diposisi apa naruto?", kali ini azazel yang bertanya

"Ah aku sebagai vokal sekaligus bermain gitar, sai di bass, dan issei di drum"

"Wow! Kutunggu penampilan kalian", seru azazel tampaknya ia mungkin telah menemukan pengganti vali

Lalu mereka dilanda keheningan akibat sejuknya angin yang menerpa mereka, ah.. Sungguh damai pikir mereka bertiga

Kriet...

Nah pintunya terbuka lagi, mereka serempak menghadap pintu hingga terlihat seorang wanita

"Rias?", ucap sir

"Ah _oniisama,_ azaze- _san_ , dan naruto"

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?", lanjutnya

"Ah tentu saja tidak rias", jawab sir

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan kesini?", tanya sir

" _E-eto_ , a-aku ingin bertemu naruto", ucapnya tiba-tiba gagap, sir dan naruto hanya _sweetdrop_ melihatnya, sedangkan azazel dari tadi terus melihat ke _oppai_ rias sambil tersenyum seperti issei

Jjjdduuaakk!

"Aawwww!..." pekik azazel setelah dijitak sirzechs

"Jangan melihatnya seperti itu azazel", ucap azazel

"Hehe.." azazel hanya cengegesan, sedangkan naruto _sweetdrop,_ mirip issei batinnya

"Azazel, lebih baik kita berdua pergi dari sini, jangan menggangu para anak muda yang dalam masa ber-api api"

"Ok sir", seru azazel yang bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengejar sirzechs

"Oh ya satu lagi naruto, kalau kau ingin 'itu' dengan adikku jangan lupa pakai penggaman", lanjut sir

Terlihat rias bersemu mendengar penuturan kakaknya, azazel yang menutupi hidungnya karena mimisan, dan naruto yang ber sweetdrop ria

 _'Gila! Kemaren akeno yang ngomong gituan, padahal disitu ada kaasan sama tousan nya, nah sekarang kepsek, apa dunia udah terbalik? Padahal yang gituan kan dilarang?'_ batinnya

"Nah ada keperluan apa rias?", tanya naruto kearah rias yang telah duduk disampingnya

"A-ah tidak ada apa-apa naruto"

 _Sweetdrop,_ ya lagi dan lagi naruto _sweetdrop_ ,katanya rias ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi malah menjawab tidak ada apa-apa

"Owwwhh..." naruto hanya ber oh

Sekarang hening melanda mereka berdua, naruto yang jengah dengan hal ini pun berinisiatif memulai obrolan kembali

"Rias, apa kau tau dimana issei dan sai?"

"Um.. Kalau issei aku tidak tau, tapi kalau sai tadi ia pulang duluan, katanya ada kerjaan dirumahnya", jawab rias

"Kalau akeno?"

"Entahlah"

Hening sekali lagi, ketika naruto ingin membuka suara, rias terlebih dulu memanggilnya

"Naruto", rias memanggilnya dengan pelan, naruto langsung menatap rias, namun rias mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping

"Kau tau naruto..." rias mulai bersuara

"Meski kita baru beberapa minggu berkenalan naruto tapi entah kenapa berada didekatmu membuatku merasa nyaman dan hangat..., melihat senyummu membuatku merona dan hatiku berdebar-debar, akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu..." rias mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku naruto- _kun ?_ ", ucap rias langsung menatap mata naruto

Terdiam ya, hanya terdiam, naruto tidak tau harus menjawab apa, menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang itu bukanlah harus sembarangan, setidaknya kita harus saling mengenal lebih lama, bukan seperti ini yang baru beberapa minggu, dan yang lebih penting apakah seseorang yang ditembak kita memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan kita?

"Maaf rias..." mendengar kata itu rias langsung menunduk

"Kau pun tau kita belum lama kenalan, lagian kita harus saling mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain dulu.., dan juga aku belum mau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang terlebih dahulu apalagi kita adalah sahabat, aku tidak mau jika suatu saat kita putus maka kita akan merasakan suatu perasaan aneh rias", lanjut naruto

Rias mendengar jawaban tersebut badanya mulai bergetar dan isakkan-isakkan kecil mulai terdengar, naruto yang melihat itu mulai merasa bersalah

"Rias..", panggil naruto, namun rias tidak bergeming dan malah tangisannya makin kuat

"Rias..", kali ini naruto memanggil rias sambil memegangi dagu rias sehingga rias mendongak melihatnya, terlihalah aliran air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya, tiba-tiba

 **Cup!**

Rias melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan naruto mencium bibirnya, rias kini menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman naruto

"Sekali lagi maaf rias..", ucap naruto setelah melepas ciumannya, stidaknya sekarang rias tidak menanggis lagi

"Oh ya rias, aku akan berkeliling lagi ya..", ujar naruto bangkit dari lantai atap tempatnya duduk tadi, lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki nya kepintu dan membuka pintunya

"S-setidaknya aku masih memiliki kesempatan kan naruto", terdengar suar rias dari belakang

Naruto hanya mengganguk sambil tersenyum lalu menutup pintu

 _'Setidaknya.. Aku masih memiliki kesempatan'_ batin rias sambil tersenyum.

...

"Hhoaamm... Akeno, kau tau dimana naruto?", tanya issei sambil menguap

"Entahlah issei", ucap akeno

" _Ara~_ kau kenapa issei?", lanjutnya

"Hemm..", isssi menoleh ke arah issei

"Apa kau gugup besok malam?"

"Sebenarnya sih gugup, tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian semua, terutama naruto.. Ia bagaikan ketua bagiku, ia membuat lagu untuk kita, memberikan jadwal latihan, dan masih banyak lagi", issei menjawab sambil tersenyum

"Hmm.. Kau benar issei _ufufufu~_..", sambung akeno meng iyakan issei sambil tertawa

"Nah akeno, itu dia naruto.. Hhoii Narutoo!", teriak issei memanggil naruto yang akan melewati gerbang kuoh gakuen, mendengar ada yang memanggilnya naruto segera berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang

"Ah issei, akeno.. ", sapa naruto yang melihat mereka berdua telah dibelakangnya

"Ada apa?", ucap naruto

"Em.. Tidak ada hehe..", jawab issei, terlihat setetes keringat mengalir ditengkuk naruto

"Naruto- _kun..._ ", akeno memanggilnya

"Ya akeno?"

"Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini, apa ada masalah naruto- _kun?_ ", tanya akeno, terdengar nada kekhawatiran disana

"Benar naruto, kau terlihat berbeda", timpal issei

Kini naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan mereka berdua, namun kemudian ia tersenyum

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, oh ya aku pulang dulu ya _jaa~_ ", ucap naruto meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Dia aneh", ucap issei, sedangkan akeno memandang naruto dengan khawatir

* * *

Naruto terdiam dan menegang begitu melihat dua orang dipintu apartemennya, sedangkan kedua orang tersebut nampak terkejut melihat naruto

"N-naruto..", ucap kedua orang itu kaget

 **Flashback**

Driet!.. Driet!..

Terdengar suara hp minato bergetar disaku celananya, ia kini tengah menyantap makanan dengan sang istri

 _"Moshi.. Moshi.."_ ,ucap minato

 _"Apa ini dengan namikaze minato?"_ tanya sebuah suara dihp nya

"Ya dengan saya sendiri, ada apa ya umm.."

 _"Ah maaf sebelumnya, saya kakashi hatake dari kepolisian tokyo, saya membawakan sebuah berita tentang anak anda"_ ,ucap kakashi

"APA! Benarkah?", terdengar minato membalas dengan berteriak

"Ada apa minato?", tanya kushina yang berada didepannya tengah memakan sesuatu

 _"Entahlah ... Saya kurang yakin, tapi aku yakin itu anak anda, karena dari ciri-ciri yang anda laporkan sangat cocok sekali, tapi anehnya nama yang ia gunakan bukanlah namikaze naruto melainkan akira naruto",_ ucap kakashi

"Tapi benarkah ciri-cirinya cocok?", tanya minato penuh harap, tidak menjawab pertanyaan kushina tadi

 _"Sangat-sangat cocok",_ balas kakashi

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau memberiku alamatnya sekarang?, aku ingin melihat dengan mataku sendiri", tanya minato

 _"Tentu saja Namikaze-san, ia sekarang berada dikota Kuoh, berada dialamat ××××, tinggal diapartemen no××, dan bersekolah diAcademy Kuoh Gakuen",_ balas kakashi

"Ah _arigatou_ Hatake- _san "_ ucap minato

 _"Sama-sama Namikaze-san, kalau begitu saya sudahi pembicaraan kita ini, semoga dia benar-benar anakmu" ,_ balas kakashi sambil menutup teleponnya

"Kushina...", panggil minato

"Ada apa minato?, kau kelihatan senang sekali?", tanya kushina

"Tadi salah satu polisi dari konoha menelponku, lalu kau tau apa yang mereka katakan kushina?"

"Mereka bilang bahwa mereka berhasil menemukan seseorang yang sanga-sangat mirip dengan naruto, ia tinggal diKuoh dan namanya adalah akira naruto, namun aku percaya bahwa ia adalah anak kita naruto", ucap minato semangat

"B-benarkah.." tanya kushina, minato mengganguk dengan cepat

"Hiks.. Akhirnya hiks.. Kita menemukan naruto hiks..", ucap kushina sesengukkan

Greep!

Minato memeluknya

"Kau benar, walaupun marganya beda tapi aku yakin bahwa ia adalah naruto", ucap minato

"Berhentilah menangis, lalu berkemas, kita ke Kuoh sekarang mengingat kalau keKuoh menempuh waktu 12jam jadi jangan menunggu sampai hari esok untuk melihatnya", ujar minato yang telah melepaskan pekukannya

 **Flashback End**

"N-naruto.." ucap keduanya kaget, sedangkan naruto rasanya ingin lari namun ia bahkan tak bisa menggalihkan pandangan dari orang tuanya

Greep!

"Hiks.. T-ternyata benar kau naruto..hiks..", ucap kushina memeluk naruto, naruto sendiri masih mematung, hingga akhirnya membuka suara

"I-iya _kaasan_ ", ucap naruto lalu membalas pelukan ibunya

"Hoi.. Apa kau melupakan _tousanmu_ yang tampan ini kah naruto?", tanya minato merentangkan tanannya seolah minta dipeluk juga.

Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukan dari ibunya dan mulai berjalan keayahnya dan

Bugh!

Pukulan ia layangkan ke perut sang ayah lalu kemudian memeluknya

"Tentu tidak _tousan_ ", ucap naruto lalu memeluk ayahnya

...

Sekarang mereka bertiga berada didalam apartemen naruto, lebih tepatnya dimeja makan sambil memakan makanan yang diamasak kushina tadi, dan juga menjelaskan semua masalah yang ia dan kushina lakukan dulu dan bilang bahwa itu adalah sebuah kesalah pahaman

"Hahaha...", naruto tertawa mendengar penuturan kedua orang tuanya

"Kenapa kau tertawa naruto?" ayahnya heran melihat ia tiba-tiba tertawa

"Haha..ah~ aku pikir kalian berdua bercerai, tapi ternyata cuma pisah ranjang"

"Ternyata ini semua hanya kesalah pahaman", lanjut naruto

"Hahaha." tawa mereka bertiga mengelegar didalam rumah itu

Tok.. Tok.. Tok

"Biar _kaasan_ yang membuka pintunya naruto"

Kushina membuka pintu dan terlihat 4 orang, dua diantara perempuan.

Tampaknya mereka kaget ketika yang membuka pintu bukanlah naruto, melainkan seorang perempuan cantik, meskipun umur kushina hampir menginjak kepala 4 namun ia tetap kelihatan seperti berumar 20 tahun lebih, begitupun juga minato

"Ada keperluan apa?", tanya kushina

"Um.. Apa naruto ada disini?", tanya issei mewakili semuanya

"Oh ada, silahkan masuk", kushina mempersilahkan mereka masuk lalu menyuruh mereka duduk disofa

"Naruto!, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu!", teriak kushina

Lalu naruto langsung keruang tamu setelah mendengar teriakan ibunya

"Oh kalian", ucap naruto

"Ada apa?", tanyanya

"Kami ingin mengajakmu makan malam, sekalian untuk melepas gugup, kan malam besok acaranya", jawab akeno

"Sstt.. Naruto, wanita itu siapa?", bisik issei

"Ah maaf, _minna_ perkenalkan dia _kaasanku_ , dan _kaasan_ mereka adalah temanku, yang berambut coklat itu namanya Hyuodou issei, yang berambut hitam namanya Shimura sai, yang diikat _ponytail_ Himejima akeno, dan yang berambut merah adalah rias gremory", ucap naruto mengenalkan ibunya dan sekaligus mengenalkan teman-temannya ke ibunya

"Salam kenal _baasan_ " ucap mereka, kushina hanya mengganguk sambil tersenyum

"Lalu aku adalah ayah naruto, Namikaze minato, panggil saja _jisan_ ", ucap minato yang muncul diruang tamu

" _Hai' jisan_ "ucap mereka lagi

"Nah kalau begitu aku jalan-jalan dulu _kaasan, tousan.._ " ucap naruto lalu ia dan teman-teman melangkah kan kaki keluar rumah

* * *

"Ah kenyangnya",ucap issei sehabis menyantap makanan di cafe LEVIATAN

"Benar issei", timpal sai

"Oh ya.. Ada yang aku ingin bahas dengan kalian", ucap naruto, keempatnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke naruto

"Kira-kira nama band kita bagusnya apa?", tanya naruto

"Aku tau!", seru issei cepat

"Namanya adalah... _Oppai band!_ ", ucapnya semangat

Dduuakk!

Sebuah lollipop mendarat dikeningnya

"Bagaiman kalau 12-C? Itu merujuk pada kelas kita", usul akeno

"Terlalu mainstrem..", sahut rias

Hening~

"Rias, sai kalian berdua memiliki usulan?" dan dijawab gelengan

"Bagaimana kalau... L'arc-en-ciel (Larcenciel) artinya 'seni dilangit' atau bisa juga diartikan sebagai 'pelangi', pelangi muncul karena adanya hujan, dan kita akan membuat band kita menjadi yang teratas layaknya sampai kelangit dan menjadikan kita sebagai pelangi sesungguhnya, pelangi yang selalu ada tanpa bantuan sang hujan"

"Bagaimana?", tanya naruto

"Wow...", hanya itu yang mereka katakan

" baiklah, sekarang nama band kita adalah larcenciel, Larcenciel! Semangat!", ucap naruto sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke atas

"Semangat!", lalu diikuti mereka bertiga

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Malam ulang tahun Academy Kuoh Gakuen, terlihat murid-murid dan orang tua mereka berada dilapangan mendengar pidato sang kepsek

"Dan dengan berakhirnya pidato saya, marilah kita semua bersenang-senang!", teriak kepsek a.k.a sir

"Wuuaaa!, teriak para murid.

Terlihat beberapa stand yang didirikan para murid sudah penuh, terutama stand yang menyediakan kuliner masakan,

Meskipun begitu, para murid dan orang tua lebih banyak berada dilapangan sambil menonton pertunjukan-pertunjukan yang ditampilkan, seperti yang ditampilkan murid-murid berikut ini

"Baiklah, saya akan memasukan relawan saya ke dalam kotak peti persegi ini", ucap seorang murid yang menampilkan aktraksi sulap

"Nah! Sekarang relawan kita telah memasuki kotak ini" ucapnya

"Dan lihat saya telah memegang sebuah gergaji", lanjutnya lalu meletakkan gergaji itu disebuah lubang yang telah ada ditengah-tengah kotak itu dan mengergajinya

"Uwwooo!... ", teriak histeri para penonton melihat aksi sang pesulap, lalu pesulap mulai memisahkan dua kotak yang telah terbelah itu, terlihat seolah-olah tubuh nya telah terpisah

"Nah setelah saya pisahkan, saya akan menyambungkannya kembali, jika berhasil itu tandanya kalian harus mengakui kalau saya adalah orang yang ganteng.. Hehe.. Dan jika gagal, kita hanya bisa berdoa kepada _kami-sama_ agar arwahnya diterima disisinya hiks..", ucap sang pesulap, terlihat beberapa penonton serempak mengelap keringan yang mengalir dipelipis mereka karena mendengar ucapan sang pesulap, lalu sang pesulap menyatukan kotak nya dan mulai membukanya, terlihatlah sang relawan keluar dengan sehat sentosa,

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Terdengar tepukan meriah dari para penonton

"Haha terima kasih atas tepukannya, karena saya telah berhasil, maka kalian harus menyebukmt aku gan-.." ucapan nya terhenti ketika peti kotak tersebut patah kakinya, lalu mengeluarkan seorang lagi

"H-hehe.. A-aku bisa menjelaskannya", ucpa sang pesulap gugup

"Hhhuuu!", teriak penonton

Oh kita abaikan pertunjukan si pesulap gagal, kita lihat apa yang naruto dkk lakukan sekarang.

...

Terlihat sekarang issei, naruto dan sai berada disebuan ruangan yang disediakan untuk murid kelas yang akan melakukan pertunjukkan, issei sekarang memakai jeans coklat, sepatu kets hitam, baju kaos hitam dan dibalut jaket kulit berwarna hitam, sai juga memakai celana dan sepatu sama seperti issei, lalu bajunya ia gunakan kaos oblong coklat dan dibaluti jaket kain berwarna coklat juga, lalu untuk naruto, ia menggunakan jeans pensil hitam, sepatu kets putih, kaos oblong lengan panjang berwarna putih, dan ada anting merah dikuping kirinya, dan naruto juga membawa gitarnya berwarna coklat muda (?) Model Les paul jumbo

"Huuwaaa! Aku gugup naruto sai!", ucap issei

"Hah tenang issei, aku juga gugup kok", ungkap naruto

"Aku juga sama issei", sambung sai

"Pokoknya harus tenang issei, jika kau tampil baik nanti, aku akan berikan nomer hp cewe cantik", lanjut naruto

"Uuwwoo!, benarkah?", tanya issei berbinar, naruto hanya mengganguk, lalu

Kriet!

Pintu terbuka

"Saatnya kalian tampil", ucap rias yang baru muncul

"Ah baiklah, issei sai, kita harus fokus, percaya diri saja, LARCENCHIEL SEMANGAT!", ucap naruota

"Ya!", teriak issei dan sai, lalu mereka berdua berjalan dulu, sedangkan naruto mengeluarkan gitarnya

"Naruto..", panggil rias

"Ya rias, ada ap-..",

Cup!

Ucapan naruto terputus saat ia membalikkan badan tiba-tiba tias menciumnya, terlihat naruto meroa

"Itu untuk semangatnya", ucap rias yang meninggalkan naruto yang masih mematung,

"Ada-ada saja", gumam naruto, lalu menyusul kedua temannya

.

.

.

.

.

Dipanggung musik sudah ada tiga orang disana, issei berada diDrum yang berada disisi kanan belakang, sai berada dikiri dan naruto berada ditengah-tengahnya sambil duduk dibangku

"Selamat malam semuanya!" sapa naruto

"Ok kita mulai perkenalannya, saya sendiri akira naruto, yang bermain bass namanya sai dan drummernya adalah issei, kami menamai diri kami sebagai LarcEnCiel", ucapnya lagi

"Dan mohon nikmati lagu kami ya _minna!_ ", lanjutnya

[Terlihat layar menampilkan keadaan panggung dan penonton dari atas, lalu musik mulai bermain, dan naruto mulai bernyanyi]

Making my way down town

(Melangkah ke pusat kota)

Walking fast

(Berjalan cepat)

Faces pass

(Wajah-wajah lalu lalang)

And I'm home bound

(Dan aku menuju rumah)

[Terlihat layar menampilkan naruto yang sedang bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi dari samping kanan]

Staring blankly ahead

(Menatap kosong ke depan)

Just making my way

(Terus melangkah)

Making a way

(Melangkah)

Through the crowd

(Lewati keramaian)

[Layar berubah kembali menampilkan issei yang tengah bermain drum, lalu tiba-tiba layarnya terlihat blur dan terlihat sai yang bermain bass disisi kanan depannya]

And I need you

(Dan aku membutuhkanmu)

[Terlihat kushina dan minato tampaknya terpana melihat penampilan mereka]

And I miss you

(Dan aku merindukanmu)

[Layar berubah memperlihatkan danzo tersenyum melihat sai]

And now I wonder

(Dan kini aku bertanya-tanya)

[Layar berubah kembali memperlihatkan ibu dan ayah issei yang berteriak memanggil nama issei]

If I could fall

(Andai aku bisa jatuh)

[Terlihat azazel yang berada diatap melihat sekolah terpanan melihat penampilan mereka bertiga]

Into the sky

(Ke langit)

[Terlihat sai bermain bass yang disorot dari arah belakangnya]

Do you think time

(Apakah kau pikir waktu)

[Terlihat issei tengah menggebuk drum dari arah samping]

Would pass me by

(Akan abaikanku)

[Layar berubah terlihat blur yang sedikit-demi sedikit mereda menampilkan naruto yang bermain gitar dan bernyanyi sambil memejamkan mata, ia nampak hafal betul letak chordnya]

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

(Karena kau tahu aku kan berjalan ribuan mil)

[Layar berubah menampilkan rias dan akeno yang berada bersampingan, terlihat mereka berdua sangat menikmati musiknya, terutama suara naruto]

If I could just see you, tonight

(Andai aku bisa bertemu denganmu, malam ini)

[Lalu terlihat kembali naruto telah membuka matanya, penonton nampak terkesima melihat penampilan mereka, lalu para penonton mulai bertepuk tangan mengikuti iringan musil]

It's always times like these

(Selalu pada saat-saat seperti ini)

When I think of you

(Aku memikirkanmu)

And I wonder If you ever think of me

(Dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau pernah pikirkanku)

[Layar menampilkan naruto yang mulai bernyanyi kembali]

'Cause everything's so wrong

(Karena segalanya begitu salah)

And I don't belong

(Dan bukan tempatku)

Living in

(Hidup di dalam )

Your precious memory

(Kenanganmu yang berharga)

[Layar berubah menampilkan penonton yang bertepuk tangan mengikuti alunan musik]

And I, I don't want to let you know I,

(Dan aku tak ingin kau tahu)

I drown in your memory I,

(Aku tenggelam dalam kenanganmu)

I don't want to let this go

(Aku tak ingin biarkan ini hilang)

I,I don't

(Aku tak)

[Terlihat layar menampilkan issei, sai dan naruto dari depan]

And I still need you

(Dan aku masih membutuhkanmu)

[Terlihat layar menampilkan seorang penonton yang menangis melihat penampilan ketiganya]

And I still miss you

(Dan aku masih merindukanmu)

[Terlihat seorang berambut pirang a.k.a kiba ikut bertepuk tangan]

And now I wonder

(Dan kini aku bertanya-tanya)

[Layar menampilkan naruto dari arah kiri]

If I could fall into the sky

(Andai aku bisa jatuh ke langit)

[Lalu layar menampilkan sai dari arah samping bawah]

Do you think time, would pass us by

(Apakah kau pikir waktu, akan abaikan kita)

[Terlihat layar menampilkan issei bermain drum yang disorot dari arah depan]

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

(Karena kau tahu aku kan berjalan ribuan mil)

[Terlihat kushina mengengam erat tangan minato]

If I could just see you, now

(Andai aku bisa bertemu denganmu, saat ini)

[Terlihat danzo tersenyum sambil mendongkakkan wajahnya melihat langit malam]

If I could fall into the sky

(Andai aku bisa jatuh ke langit)

[Terlihat ayah dan ibu issei tesenyum melihat issei]

Do you think time, would pass us by

(Apakah kau pikir waktu, akan abaikan kita)

[Layar menampilkan naruto yang bernyanyi dan bermain gitar sambil melihat para penonton]

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

(Karena kau tahu aku kan berjalan ribuan mil)

[Terlihat naruto, sai dan issei bermain musik dari arah penonton dibawah]

If I could just see you

(Andai aku bisa bertemu denganmu)

[Terlihat naruto bernyanyi, lalu layar blur menampilkan issei dibelakang kirinya dan sai dikanannya]

If I could just hold you, tonight

(Andai aku bisa mendekapmu, malam ini)

[Terlihat naruto, sai dan issei menyelesaikan permainan musik mereka, dan layar mulai men Zoom gitar naruto, dan terlihat mulai menjadi gelap]

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Terlihat tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton

" _Arigatou._ ", ucap naruto mewakili issei dan sai.

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung.** **..**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yoo! Hehe..**

 **Maaf lama nga update ficnya dan belom balas reviews kalian, tapi sumpah aku udah liat reviews kalian semua di chap4**

 **Maaf alurnnya cepat dan akan saya cepatkan lagi, kenapa?**

 **Karena tidak lama lagi didaerah kami akan ulangan dan hp saya akan ayah saya sita, jadi yah.. Nga ada hp lagi buat nulis.**

 **Saya terpaksa mempercepat alurnya juga karena ini fic pertama saya, jadi saya nga ingin fic ini menggantung terus tanpa di up, jadi mungkin 1/2 chap lagi langsung tamat, maaf ya semuanya.**

 **Satu lagi, lagu diatas judulnya A Thousand Miles dari Vanesaa Carlton, tapi saya lebih suka uang diCover oleh One Ok Rock.**

 _ **'Tanpa ada bantahan tak mungkin ada diskusi,**_

 _ **Begitu juga orang-orang tak mungkin adil tanpa perikemamusiaan'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Dan mohon reviewsnya ya!**

 **Newbie log out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MIMPI!**

 **Disclaimer; Naruto Massashi Kishimoto & Higschool DxD Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Author; Rhind newbie**

 **Genre; Friendship**

 **WARNING! Author Newbie, Eyd berantakan, Typo dimana-mana, Au, Dan segala jenis gangguan lainnya.**

 **"E-eto..."**

 ***krik* *krik***

 **"Um,.. H-ehehe... Ada yang merindukanku?"**

 **"Nga ada thor, nga mati sono!?"**

 ***Jleeb***

 **"Uhuk! Uhuk!" author hanya bisa mengeluarkan mumtahan darah dari mulutnya kala kata-kata reader-san yang tajam dan diselingi light speer menancap dihati author.**

 **"Hiks..hiks.." author hanya bisa menangis bombay**

 **"Ekhem! Baiklah semuanya!, tanpa perlu banyak bacot! Author akan menjelaskan alasan kenapa lama nga up nih fic, yaitu karena alat yg biasa author gunakan untuk publish dan ngetiknya yaitu HP lcdnya pecah dan hanya warna putih yg terlihat dengan retakan dilayarnya. Haha karna author ini hidup nya melarat, maka author harus bekerja dulu, dan yah... Untungnya 1minggu kemaren sekolah kami libur karena seluruh guru nya harus ke salah satu kota ditempatku untuk pelatihan ajaran K-13, dan yah 5 hari kerja emas author dapet 508.000 Rp, dan langsung gantiin lcdnya hehe.. Lumayan sisanya buat beli kuota hehe.. Kok malah curhat ya?..**

 **Oh ya beberapa akun kemaren reader-san kameran author kirimkan penjalasan atas masalah ini.**

 **Dan tanpa banyak cincau dan cendol nikmatilah fic terakhir author ini. Mudah-mudahan anda semua** **menikmatinya, dan maaf jika jelek karena setelah mengambil hp dari salah satu konter author langsung nulis chap6 dengan cepat karena hari rabu sudah mulai ulangan."**

 **CHAPTER6**

* * *

LarcEnCiel, ya! Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan mereka?

Band kecil istimewa dari Jepang yang beranggotakan Naruto, Issei, Sai.

Band dengan anggota yang memiliki cerita masa lalu nya sendiri.

Mereka diLabeli oleh DxD Entertain milik Azazel, mereka memulai debutnya disalah satu acara tv musik Kuoh dengan lagu berjudul 'The Beginning', dan yah... Mereka langsung menarik banyak penggemar.

Job demi job mereka terima, dan mereka juga mendapatkan anggota baru bernama Yuuto Kiba atas saran Naruto yang menginginkan seorang pemain Piano, Kiba juga ahli bermain gitar ia terkadang yang memainkan gitar Naruto saat ia tidak memainkan pianonya dibeberapa konser tour mereka.

Ditahun belakang kemarin mereka berhasil menggelar konser Tour keliling Jepang, dan puncaknya berada diYokohama Stadium yang mana tiketnya habis terjual sebanyak 12.000.

Sekarang Naruto dan kawan-kawan nya berumur 25 tahun, masalah cinta? Ya.. Mereka belum memiliki pasangan dengan alasan fokus dengan karir mereka. Meskipun begitu mereka tetap memilki impian untuk memiliki rumah tangga kelak.

Rias masih mempertahankan perasaannya pada Naruto, dan ia sekarang memiliki saingan yaitu Akeno. Sai sekarang mulai dekat dengan gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino yang ia temui ketika hendak membeli bunga untuk pemakaman kakeknya. Issei sekarang tengah dekat dengan seorang gadis biarawati bernama Asia Argento, ia bertemu dengan Asia ketika ia melihat seorang gadis yang tersandung batu hingga jatuh dan ia menolongnya, Asia berasal dari Vatikan yang ditugaskan diKuoh. Kiba... Entahlah, ia tidak dekat-dekat dengan gadis manapun saat ini.

Rias dan Akeno sekarang menjadi manajer band mereka, Oh ya pada saat konser diYokohama Stadium usai tiba-tiba saja danzo mengalami gagal jantung., meskipun berhasil dibawa kerumah sakit namun nyawanya tak tertolong.

Sai awalnya sempat sedih karena satu-satunya keluarganya akhirnya telah kembali ke sisi-Nya, namun ia berkata

 _"Setidaknya aku telah membahagiakan kakek, lagian ini bukan lah akhir masih banyak yang akan aku hadapi kedepannya"_

Sai berkata sambil menyeka air matanya dipemakaman kakeknya.

Mereka juga telah menggelar konser dibeberapa Negara asia, contohnya Korea, Singapura, Thailand, Indonesia Dll.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat diStadium Sapporo yang berlokasi diHokkaido Jepang yang mampu menampung 40-50 ribu lebih penonton tengah menggelar konser, ya konser LarcEnCiel yang bertajuk 'The Art In The Sky', penonton terlihat memenuhi stadium, bahkan banyak penonton dari luar negeri yang ingin menyaksikan penampilan LarcEnCiel

And no more need to cry

"Dan tak perlu lagi menangis"

[Terlihat naruto menyanyikan bait lagunya sambil memejamkan mata]

No more need to cry

"Tak perlu lagi menangis"

[Terlihat para penonton melambaikan tangan mereka]

No more need to cry

"Tak perlu lagi menangis"

[Terlihat naruto bernyanyi dengan suara tinggi sambil membuka matanya lalu sorot kamera tiba-tiba blur dan menampilkan sai disisi kananya bermain bass, kiba disisi kirinya bermain piano dan issei yang berada ditengah belakang mereka]

Is this all we have?

"Apakah ini semua harus?"

[Sorot kamera terlihat dari atas menampilkan ramainya penonton yang menonton konser mereka]

Should we walk away at last

"Haruskah kita pergi pada akhirnya"

[Terlihat rias dan akeno menonton diTv yang berada didalam ruang ganti artis]

To be alone together still

"Masih berdua"

[Terlihat naruto dkk bermain diatas panggung besar yang disorot dari kerumunan penonton]

Are we wasting time chasing dreams

"Apakah kita membuang waktu tuk mengejar impian"

[Terlihat issei yang bermain drum yang disorot dari tepat atas kepalannya]

Not yours or mine

"Bukan milikmu atau milikku"

[Terlihat sai yang bermain bass yang disorot dari sisi kanannya dan kamera pun sedikit memutar dan blur menampilkan kiba yang bermain piano disisi kirinya]

Care for you

"Perhatian untukmu"

[Terlihat naruto bernyanyi dan bermain gitar yang disorot dari bawah]

I always will

"Aku akan selalu"

[Terlihat kamera menyorot kearah panggung dan kameranya berputar-putar tinggi keatas dan menyorot dari atas]

You know I always will

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu"

[Terlihat naruto mengakhiri lagunya dan diikuti tepuk tangan meriah penonton]

" _Arigatou.._ ", ucap naruto

" _Eto..._ sebenarnya agak berat meninggalkan kalian semua karena konsernya akan habis, Terima kasih telah datang jauh-jauh kekonser kami, oh ya kami akan membawakan lagu penutup, saya harap kalian suka dengan lagu ini.", lanjutnya kepada fans mereka yang menonton konser ini

[Tiba-tiba lampu stadium dimatikan dan lampu hanya disorot ke arah pentas yang berada ditengah-tengah stadium itu, lalu naruto mulai menyanyi sesaat suara melodi gitar kiba, yup! Lagu terakhir hanya diiringi gitar, sai dan issei sudah keruang ganti]

I'm telling you

"Aku beritahu kamu"

I'm softly whisper

"Aku berbisik lembut"

Tonight tonight

"Malam ini"

You are my angel

"Kamu bidadariku"

[Terlihat naruto menyanyikan lagu yang mereka yang berjudul Wherever You Are dengan suara tinggi namun halus dan serak sambil berdiri meletakkan tangannya didada. Ia menggunakan jeans pensil hitam, sepatu hitam, kaos hitam yang dilapisa jaket berwarna hitam, ditangan kanannya terdapat gelang lalu ditelinga kanannya terdapat anting berwarna hitam]

Aishiteru yo

"Aku mencintai kamu"

Futari wa hitotsu ni

"Kita berdua menjadi satu"

Tonight tonight

"Malam ini"

I just say…

"Aku hanya katakan..."

[Terlihat kamera menyorot Kiba yang berada disisi kanan Naruto, ia menggenakan jeans coklat, sepatu hitam dan kaos putih, lalu kamera berpindah ke kerumunan penonton yang melambaikan tangan mereka ke atas dan menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri]

Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile

"Dimanapun kamu berada, aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum"

Wherever you are, I'm always by your side

"Dimanapun kamu berada, aku akan selalu didekatmu"

Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi

"Apapun yang kau katakan, aku selalu merasakan yang sama sepertimu"

I promise you "forever" right now

"Aku berjanji padamu "selamanya" mulai sekarang"

[Terlihat naruto berjalan ke arah depan panggung, dibelangkannya kiba duduk disalah satu pengeras suara disana]

I don't need a reason

"Aku tidak butuh alasan"

I just want you baby

"Aku hanya inginkan dirimu"

Alright alright

"Baik"

Day after day

"Hari demi hari"

[Terlihat kamera disorot dari arah kerumunan penonton hingga terkadang lambaian tangan penonton seakan terlihat mengenai kamera, lalu kamera berpindah dan menyorot dari luar stadium, nampak berkelap kelip dari luar jika melihat keatas stadium]

Kono saki nagai koto zutto

"Dari sekarang, itu jalan panjang untuk pergi"

Douka konna boku to zutto

"Tetaplah mencintaiku seperti ini"

Shinu made

"Sampai kita meninggal"

Stay with me

"Tetap bersamaku"

We carry on…

"Kita lakukan..."

[Kamera menampilkan lagi naruto yang bernyanyi sambil melambaikan tangan mengikuti penonton, terlihat banyak sekali penonton yang menaiki pundak entah itu sahabatnya, pacarnya, atau orang tuanya untuk melihat jelas sosok idola mereka]

Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile

"Dimanapun kamu berada, aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum"

Wherever you are, I'm always by your side

"Dimanapun kamu berada, aku akan selalu didekatmu"

Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi

"Apapun yang kau katakan, aku selalu merasakan yang sama sepertimu"

I promise you "forever" right now

"Aku berjanji padamu "selamanya" mulai sekarang"

Wherever you are, I'll never make you cry

"Dimanapun kamu berada, Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis"

Wherever you are, I'll never say goodbye

"Dimanapun kamu berada, Aku tidak akan bilang selamat tinggal"

Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi (i always feel the same to you)

"Apapun yang kamu katakan, aku selalu merasakan yang sama sepertimu"

I promise you "forever" right now

"Aku berjanji padamu "selamanya" mulai sekarang"

[Terlihat Sai, Issei, Akeno dan Rias yang melihat dari balik panggung]

Bokura ga deatta hi wa futari

"Hari itu kita bertemu"

ni totte ichiban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne

"Hari paling berkesan dalam hidupku"

Soshite kyou to iu hi wa

"Hari ini saat berhaga bagi kita"

futari ni totte niban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne

"Bukan peringatan yang spesial"

[Terlihat naruto mengakhiri nyanyian nya, terlihat peluh telah membanjiri tubuhnya]

"Apa kalian masih semangat!?", teriak naruto bertanya, stadium bergemuruh karena para penonton membalas 'ya!'

"Baiklah, kalian ikuti aku bernyanyi ya, tunggu aba-aba dari ku", lanjutnya

Kemudian Naruto memberi kode kepada kiba untuk memulai kembali musiknya

Kokoro kara aiseru hito

"Kau orang yang membuatku tergila-gila"

[Terlihat Naruto mulai bernyanyi hingga 'kokoro kara' dan ia menghentikannya hingga sekarang penonton yang melanjutkan nyanyiannya]

Kokoro kara itoshii hito

"Satu-satunya yang sangat aku cintai"

[Terdengar stadium bergemuruh karena nyanyian para penonton]

Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo

"Di dalam pusat cintaku"

[Terlihat naruto menunjuk kearah penonton lalu membuat gambar 'hati' dengan tangannya' didepan dadanya]

kimi ga iru kara

"Ini semua tentang kamu"

[Terlihat para penonton mengakhiri nyanyiannya]

"Ini luar biasa! Aku sangat bahagia mendengar kalian bernyanyi", ungkap Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya

"Oke! Kita lanjutkan lagi!", seru naruto dan memberi aba-aba pada kiba yang telah berdiri disampingnya

Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile

"Dimanapun kamu berada, aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum"

[Naruto kembali bernyanyi dengan kamera yang menzoom dirinya tidak lupa suara melodi dari permainan gitar kiba]

Wherever you are, I'm always by your side

"Dimanapun kamu berada, aku akan selalu didekatmu"

[Terlihat kiba memainkan gitar sambil mengoyakangkan kepalanya menikmati permainain gitarnya dan suara naruto]

Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi

"Apapun yang kau katakan, aku selalu merasakan yang sama sepertimu"

[Terlihat kamera menyorot penonton yang memenuhi stadium]

I promise you "forever" right now

"Aku berjanji padamu "selamanya" mulai sekarang"

[Terlihat naruto mengakhiri lagunya lalu berbicara 'lanjutkan' kepada penonton]

Wherever you are...

Wherever you are...

Wherever you are...

[Dan terdengar suara gemuruh penonton mengakhiri konser LarcEnCiel malam ini., dan lampu yang mengarah kepanggung dimatikan hingga semuanya gelap sampai..

 **Dduaar!**

 **Dduaar!**

Bunyi kembang api meluncur dan warnanya menghiasi langit atas stadium terdebut...

.

.

.

.

'Semua orang yang telah mencapai keberhasilan pernah menjadi pemimpi.' – O. S. Marden

.

.

.

.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih kepada seluruh reader-san yang telah membaca dan memberi masukkam maupun semangat, begitu juga dengan reader yang mengatas namakan guest, walaupun komentar mu gimana gitu namun itu membuat saya ingin menjadi lebih baik lagi.**

 **Oh ya maaf nga sempat balas reviews reader-san semua.**

 _ **'Orang Bilang Mimpi Ku Terlalu Besar,**_

 _ **Namun Mereka Salah Karena Mereka Memikirkan Dengan Otak Kecil Mereka.'**_

 **Newbie log out.**


End file.
